Breaking Even
by irishgreysfan
Summary: She abandoned Callie and broke her heart. Now that she need's help will Callie find it within herself to give it to her or will Callie abandon her in return.
1. Chapter 1

'_And by the power invested in me by the state of Washington I hereby grant Calliope Iphigenia Torres and Arizona Elizabeth Robbins separation of their civil partnership on this day the 28th January 2011'_

_That was it. Just one line; it took one line less then ten seconds to end their two year marriage. Their five years together. It ended too soon for both women not that either of them would admit it._

'_So we are all agreed my clients trust fund remains untouched' Callie's lawyer looked to Arizona and her lawyer for confirmation. _

'_Yes, as long as Ms. Robbins gets to keep the home in which they resided during their two year marriage' _

'_Ms. Torres is fine with those arrangements'_

'_Then I guess we're all done here' _

_The two lawyers and the civil partnership judge shook hands and left the dull conference-looking office room with just Callie and Arizona contained in it._

'_Where are you going to stay?' Arizona asked unable to look Callie in the eyes focusing intently on the desk in front of her._

'_Where I've been the last few weeks Arizona, at Marks' Callie replied while glaring at Arizona. She softened as a look of hurt shone over Arizona's face. 'At least until I find a new place'_

'_How long do you think that will take?' Arizona seemed desperate for an answer._

_Callie let out an exhausted sigh._

'_I know you don't believe me Arizona but I didn't sleep with Mark before or after we broke up and for the life of me I can't understand where you got that information but I swear to you that whoever told you that I did is no friend of yours'_

_Whatever defences Arizona had let down in the last few minutes were put up again and she started to get angry as she rose from her seat and looked Callie dead in the eye._

'_Do not for one second Calliope think that me wondering when you were going to move out of that assholes apartment has got anything to do what ye get up to behind closed doors. The fact that you are still lying to me after all this time makes me know I made the right decision going ahead with this divorce. The only reason I want you out of that place is only because I don't want you living anywhere near me longer then you have to'_

'_You can't honestly expect me to believe that you feel nothing for me'_

'_I don't care what you believe but let me make this perfectly clear Calliope. I feel absolutely nothing for you, but I do expect you to believe this; besides anything work related this is the last time you and I will have any contact with each other'_

_Arizona ignored the shocked look on Callie's face._

'_Goodbye Calliope'_

_And with that Arizona picked up her things and left Callie for what she hoped would be the last time._

_**2 Years Later**_

'Arizona wake up we're late again' a green eyed auburn haired woman giggled to the blonde haired blue eyed woman still asleep in their bed. She got no response so she nudged her again. 'Arizona come on get up'

'Shhhh Sophie five more minutes that's all please' Arizona begged her girlfriend now finally awake.

'Well maybe if you didn't keep us up half the night you wouldn't be tired now so come on please lets get out of here'

Arizona admitting defeat proceeded to drowsily get out of bed. ' I'm sorry I have needs and you Soph are exceptionally good at fulfilling those needs'

'Hmmm flattery will get you in an on-call room at lets say 3:00?'

'Looking forward to it already' Arizona answered with a smug smile on her face while buttoning up her trousers.

'Time of death 2:45pm..….dammit that's the third patient I lost this week' Callie announced to nobody but herself as she began to scrub out. She was joined by her brightest orthopaedics resident who had scrubbed in on Callie's latest gruelling surgery as per usual. Needless to say Callie was in a crappy mood and decided to take it out on the closest person to her.

'Dr. Wallace how about a coffee? I mean just because your screwing my wife doesn't mean we can't be friends right?'

'Dr. Torres please'

'Oh sorry I forgot you want to keep personal life separate from your work life. You know which is fine I mean you get to go home to that ass every night; if I remember correctly Arizona was a good lay. Very vocal too which is a plus if your into that sort of thing'

Callie knew she was out of line but she couldn't help herself. If she was honest it tortured her that she had to work with Sophie all day everyday no matter how good she was at ortho. She also wasn't surprised when she seen Sophie take a step towards her with a devilish glare in her eyes.

'Dr. Torres I respect you I really do, I respect your talent in orthopaedics, I respect you as my teacher and I respect the relationship you once had with your ex-wife so what I ask in return is that you respect my relationship with her now and I also want you to respect that if you ever speak about my girlfriend the way you spoke about her just then I promise you whether it loses me my place in this program or not I will take you down.'

With that Sophie stormed out of the scrub room. After a few moments never one to back down from an argument Callie couldn't help but go after her. It didn't take long for the Latina to spot her; she was about to confront her again when she saw the auburn haired woman being dragged into an on-call room by none other than the subject of their argument. Arizona Robbins.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, I appreciate all reviews for Breaking Even. This is my first try at fan-fiction or any writing really so I can use any advice people have to give me. I take all reviews good and bad into account. I know the chapters aren't that long but I am a beginner so bear with me. I can say with absolute honesty that I did not expect anybody to read this story so I was really happy with the reviews I got. Thanks again.**

_Arizona_

Forty five minutes later once all their love making was done for the day Arizona was resting with her head on Sophie's shoulder and her arm wrapped around her midsection on the verge of sleep when Sophie decided to speak.

' I had to defend your honour today'

'Hmmm my knight in shining armour' Arizona responded with a yawn cuddling into the crook in Sophie's neck. 'To who?'

'Callie Torres'

This sparked Arizona's interest and she was now wide awake and lifted her head off Sophie's shoulder and looked up into her eyes.

'What did she say about me?'

Sophie regretted saying anything.

'No, look it doesn't matter go back to sleep'

'Actually it does Soph so tell me what that woman has to say about me'

'She was just saying things like you know, how she remembered what a good lay you were and that how vocal you are sometimes when your, you know, I just felt it was out of line and I set her straight so no harm done ok'

It was clear by Arizona's hurt expression that it was not ok.

'I can't believe that it's been two years and she's still resorting to petty remarks. Why can't she just let it go it's been two years'

'She just lost a patient maybe she was angry'

'That's no excuse Sophie'

'I know it isn't babe but still, despite everything she has been a really good teacher to me. She could have no when I asked her to'

It was a while again before Arizona spoke.

'You know we decided not to speak anymore'

'Hmmph?'

'After the divorce, we decided we wouldn't have contact with one another ever again only work related'

'Why?'

'It was because of incidents like this. I could imagine all the petty fights we'd of had; and also…'

Arizona paused.

'Go on'

'I thought she would have been able to of won me back. That I'd begin to believe her when she said that she never had sex with Mark. She has a way with words and I fall for it every time; she seemed so sincere Soph I mean if it wasn't for who told me that she did I would have crumbled under her pleas in a second. I know you'd never lie to me Sophie back then or now; you were an amazing friend back at the worst time of my life and now you are an amazing girlfriend; I love you'

No matter how many times Sophie heard those words come out of her girlfriends lips she couldn't stop the bright smile that always followed. Arizona Robbins was in love with her.

'I love you too Arizona'

_Callie_

'Same again Joe when your ready'

As soon as Callie had finished her shift at around 7:00 that day she went straight over to Joes alone. No matter how many times she saw Arizona with Sophie it still gave her a sharp pain in her chest. A pain where the only medicine Callie found help to heal it was shot after shot of Jack Daniels. She knew Arizona would move on eventually but not so soon. It took Arizona and Sophie six weeks to get together after their divorce was finalised and they were stable ever since and Callie couldn't stand it. It hurt her those six months after their divorce that Arizona had moved Sophie into their apartment where they lived throughout their marriage; into their marital bed. She had a couple of relationships herself during the two years after their divorce but nothing serious; nothing that ever lasted longer then a few months.

After a few moments she was dragged out of her thoughts when a group of people entered the bar and she heard her name being called. She turned to find that the group of people calling her name were her work colleagues at Seattle Grace Mercy West. The first person she saw was Mark accompanied by Lexie, Owen, Cristina and Alex, Arizona and of course Sophie. Those two were rarely seen without the other outside of work. It seemed it was all couples and Alex who still hadn't managed to find a woman as great a match to him as Izzie was. She got her drink and accompanied them at their table they had settled in to. She got a warm welcome from the gang aside from the two women sitting directly across from her who looked rather uncomfortable with the situation they found themselves in.


	3. Chapter 3

'So, first round on me?' Sophie asked hoping to break any awkwardness.

'Not gonna say no to that' Mark stated with a nervous laugh trying to ignore the Latina and the blond glaring at each other from across the table. Owen, Lexie and Alex also seemed uncomfortable and Cristina just looked bored with the situation.

'I'll have another Jack Daniels and a beer if that's cool with you Dr. Wallace' even as she stated this her eyes never left Arizona's.

'Of course , guys?' her attention turned towards the rest of the group where they all gave their orders. 'And a vodka and tonic for you babe ya?' she said looking at Arizona for an answer. With this Arizona broke her glare with Callie.

'Yes Soph, thanks' she smiled sweetly up at her girlfriend. Sophie then went up to the bar to get their drinks leaving the table with silence. It was a while before Callie decided to break it.

'You hate tonic' Arizona broke out of her daydream at this. Her daydream of Sophie and her being as far away from this table in this bar as possible.

'I'm sorry what?'

'Tonic. With your vodka, you were a coke girl you hated tonic'

'Well I've changed Callie. People change, I'm a different person now; a better person'

'Well that wouldn't be hard' Callie mumbled under her breath but not low enough for Arizona not to hear her. She was about to respond when Sophie returned to the table with all their drinks.

'Ok here we are' the table murmured their thanks and started to get into a discussion about their latest surgeries.

'You get up to anything lately Torres?' Mark asked as so far Callie didn't put any input towards the group conversation but just sitting quietly continuously drinking.

'No nothing, look I need another drink anyone else want one?' she stood up and slightly stumbled.

'Don't you think you had enough Callie' Arizona said before thinking.

Shock appeared over Callie's face closely followed by anger.

'Don't you dare tell me what to do. You lost that rite when you kicked me out on my ass'

'Don't talk to her like that '

'You mind your own damn business Wallace. This is between me and Arizona'

'There is no you and Arizona'

'What you can't fight your own battles now' Callie's attention turned to her ex-wife.

Before Arizona had a chance to respond she was once again interrupted. This time by the sound of a pager. It was Sophie's.

'Shit…Arizona it's a 911'

Arizona was slightly dazed.

'Am ya sure it's fine you can go'

'I can't leave you here like this' replied in a low voice.

'It's fine, I'm fine, just go, save lives and I'll meet you at home'

With that Sophie left the bar while taking one more glance at the table in which she was sitting. She felt like a jerk leaving Arizona in the firing line like that but she was on-call.

'Whatever I'm getting another drink' and with that Callie retreated to the bar. Arizona watched her go before returning her attention back to the group.

'Look I'm sorry guys. I know this was supposed to be a good night. I had no idea she would be here and if I did I think it goes without saying that Sophie and I would not have come'

'Arizona, really it's not a problem' Owen replied to her.

'Maybe I should go….'

'Nonsense , besides I just got you another vodka and tonic' Callie had returned. She slid the drink over to Arizona.

'How did this unusual end up together. What's the bog occasion?'

It was no secret that she was asking why Arizona and Sophie was included in this group of people who she regarded her closest friends. Alex filled in the blanks for her.

'Sloan, Robbins and I successfully gave a kid some cheekbones today. Thought it was worth a celebration and Cristina and Owen thought they'd join us'

Callie turned and looked at Mark.

'You had a case with Arizona you never said'

'It was kind of a last minute thing she asked me if…..'

'She asked you to be in the surgery?'

'Well, ya I mean she said she nee….'

He was cut off by Callie who was now staring directly at Arizona.

'Not only did you perform a surgery with him you asked him to be in it?'

'Callie I…..'

'No Arizona, you can ask Mark to be in your surgeries; the man you believe broke our marriage but you can't even speak to me'

A look of realisation crossed Callie's face; a look Arizona was confused by.

'Oh my God I'm such an idiot. You never believed it did you?'

'Believe what Callie?'

Callie now had unshed tears in her eyes.

'That Mark and I had an affair. That's why you can't tell me who told you that; because nobody did. It was just an excuse to get out of our marriage right? You were looking for an excuse but you couldn't find one so you just made one up'

'That's ridiculous'

'No, I don't think it is actually'

'Why would I want an excuse to end our marriage?'

'Six weeks' Callie was now shaking with anger. She was giving Arizona a look Callie had never given her before. Arizona shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

'Six weeks? What are you talking about?'

'That's how long it was after we got divorced that you started seeing Sophie'

'What's that got to do with anything'

'That's not an awful long time to grieve a broken marriage Arizona'

'What's your point Callie'

'My point is that you weren't grieving were you. Because you didn't care. It was you wasn't it?'

'What?'

'You were the one having an affair. With Sophie'


	4. Chapter 4

'It was you wasn't it?' Callie repeated.

Arizona looked around at the table. Everyone had their eyes glued to her.

'Callie we shouldn't do this here'

'Oh my God it's true'

'Callie please'

'No, no you stay away from me. I spent two years Arizona, two years blaming me. Asking myself what I could have done differently for you to be able to believe that your wife would never cheat on you. What I could have done more to make you trust me, to make you believe that I loved more than anything else in this world and all this time you were laughing behind my back'

'Callie it wasn't like that'

'Screw you Arizona' with that Callie stormed out of Joe's into the snow. She wasn't gone long before Arizona was hot on her heels.

'Callie, wait up'

'Piss off back to Wallace Arizona'

'Calliope Iphigenia Torres you stop and you listen to me right now!'

This made Callie freeze. First with shock and then with curiosity. Arizona only ever called her by her full name when she was serious. Curiosity got the better of her and she turned around to face Arizona.

'I think we need to talk, Callie'

'There's not much left to say'

'I think there's plenty'

'I'm tired of fighting Arizona; I don't think I can do it anymore. I just want to move on with my life. It's been two years; it's time to move on'

'Then let's talk it all out. One last time. We never had the chance when the divorce was going on. I was too …..'

'Angry, stubborn' Callie filled in for her.

'Betrayed was what I felt Callie, betrayed was what I felt most of all'

'Arizona…'

'Not here Callie, we can't talk in the middle of the street….back at your place maybe? You live around here right?'

Callie seemed hesitant at this.

'Please Callie, we need this. You need this to move on'

'Ok, ok we can talk; we can go back to mine'

'Thank you'

Both were feeling slightly nervous as they walked Callie's place about a metre apart throughout the ten minute walk. No words were spoken. When they finally got to Callie's apartment Callie opened the door to grant herself and Arizona entrance. Callie felt immediately embarrassed when she turned on the light and suddenly remembered the state in which she had left her apartment. There were empty beer bottles and half full Chinese containers and pizza boxes scattered all over her tables and counter tops with some on the floor.

'I'm sorry I haven't really been here that much lately only to eat and sleep; clearly'

'You don't have to apologise to me Callie'

'I know, I just, never mind you wanna beer?'

'Am, sure thanks'

'Just take a seat I'll be back in a sec'

Callie walked over to her fridge and took two beers out. If there was one thing she was sure she had in her refrigerator was alcohol. She made sure she kept it stocked up. She walked back over to where Arizona was seated and handed her the bottle. There was a moment of awkwardness in which she didn't know if she should sit on the couch next to Arizona or a separate chair altogether. She opted to sit in a separate chair opposite to Arizona.

'So…..' Callie began.

'So….'Arizona countered.

Callie let out an annoyed sigh. She was about to get up when Arizona stopped her.

'Ok, Callie. I'll start'

Callie sat back down and then Arizona began.

'I didn't have an affair Callie'

Callie looked sceptical.

'Really?'

'Really'

'Oh thank God' Callie let out a large sigh of relief and rested her head in her hands.

'But….'

Callie immediately looked up.

'What?'

'I did sleep with Sophie before we were divorced'

Arizona tried to ignore the heartbroken look on Callie's face but she couldn't.

'I'm sorry Callie really I am'

'When?'

Arizona hesitated.

'It's not impor…'

'When' Callie interrupted.

'It was the same night we…..well you know the night'

'The same night you threw me out of our home?'

Arizona had the decency to look slightly ashamed as she answered 'Ya'

Callie couldn't hold back the tears any longer. 'Oh God, damn you Arizona'

'I'm sorry Callie, I'm sorry for putting you through a hard time when I had done nearly the same time and I know…'

'What the hell did you just say?'

'What?'

'After you had done the same thing?'

'Well yes, I know I did wrong Callie but I had just found out about you and Mark and you were gone and I was hurt Callie, I was so hurt and Sophie came round and it just happened ok'

Callie was now glaring at Arizona not for the first time that night.

'I'm sorry Cal but what you did was way worse and I'm not feeling more guilty about it more then I already do'

The room was silent for a while until Callie spoke up again. She was getting sick and tired of this.

'You could have just told me if you stopped loving me. You didn't need an excuse to end our marriage if the love wasn't there, that's a pretty big excuse on it's own to divorce me. But to accuse me of infidelity with no other proof then someone you knew told you Arizona was just ridiculous. Not only did you dump me but to make me out to be the monster in everybody's eyes was just cruel Arizona'

Arizona was shaking her head throughout Callie's words.

'I didn't make it up Callie'

'WELL I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU ARIZONA' Callie cried out in frustration. She grabbed her bottle and threw it at the wall opposite to her in anger watching it smash and the liquid from it swimming down her painted walls just like the tears now spilling freely from her eyes. Arizona flinched as the bottle thrown not to far from where she was now standing.

'This was a bad idea I have to go Callie' Arizona grabbed her purse and rushed towards the door. She didn't get very far when Callie grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

'What the hell are you doing? Get off me Callie, GET OFF'

'NO!' Callie had Arizona with her two hands on the lapels of her jacket pressed roughly against the wall. 'Not until you admit you believe I didn't cheat on you'

'Let go; don't do this Callie please' Arizona pleaded.

'ANSWER ME' Callie screamed in her face.

Both now had tears flowing free from their eyes. Callie looked desperately at Arizona. It had been a while before any of them spoke when Arizona said the words Callie had been waiting over two years to hear. Arizona was looking straight into Callie's eyes.

'I don't believe that you cheated on me Calliope' and for the first time Arizona said the words out loud that had been deep down haunting her for the last two years. Callie couldn't have cheated on her. They were in love.

'Finally'

Before Arizona was able to register what was happening Callie was kissing her. Before Arizona could stop it from going any further Callie reached behind Arizona's legs and lifted her with Arizona's legs wrapped around her waist without breaking the kiss. From that moment Arizona couldn't stop it going further and she was kissing her back. Deep down she knew it was wrong but she didn't have the willpower to stop. This was her Calliope.

Callie moved them from their position against the wall and walked over towards her bedroom, kicking the door open with her foot. She gently lay Arizona on her bed. Arizona's legs were still wrapped around her waist as she took off her jacket followed by her shirt. She bent down and reattached her lips to Arizona's; her tongue immediately granted entrance into her mouth. Callie stood up again and unbuttoned Arizona's trousers. She gently pulled them down her legs never leaving eye contact with Arizona…..


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona awoke to the sun gleaming in her face. She noticed two things. One was that she was naked in a bed she didn't recognise and the second was that the naked woman beside her wasn't her beautiful girlfriend but was her ex-wife. All the memories of the previous night came back to Arizona at once. She turned onto her side with her back to Callie. It was when she felt arms being wrapped around her that she noticed a third thing. Callie was awake.

'Hey sleepy head' Callie greeted Arizona with a kiss to the back of her neck. 'I almost forgot how you liked to sleep in the night after sex. Arizona cringed at the word.

'Amm what time is it?' Arizona asked at a loss of what to say.

'About 9:00' Callie replied sleepily cuddling into Arizona even more.

'Crap I'm late for work I gotta go' Arizona lied easily as she hopped out of bed and began to dress, she had to get out of there. Grabbing her jeans she began to put them on in a rush.

'Hmmph'

'What?'

'I've known you for seven years Arizona you don't have work on Saturday, both of us don't'

'Ok, I don't but I have to get home'

'Why?'

'Because I have a life Callie, I have a girlfriend. I can't just forget about her'

'You did last night'

Callie realised her mistake when she saw a look of hurt appear on Arizona's face followed by a look of anger.

'I'm sorry Ar…'

'Screw you Callie'

With those final words Arizona left Callie's apartment making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Arizona sneaked into her apartment and crept into her bedroom hoping to sneak into bed with Sophie without waking her. Her plan was ruined when she got to her bed and discovered her girlfriend was not in it.

'Sophie' she called out but to no avail. Sophie didn't have work today either so Arizona was confused. Regardless of this Arizona had a shower and then began to make breakfast. Before she had time to process her thoughts on the events of last night the front door opened to reveal an apologetic looking Sophie.

'I am so sorry babe I didn't make it home last night work was close to chaotic and I mean lots of broken bones'

Arizona hesitated for a while, shocked that Sophie was the one apologising to her not the other way around. Sophie noticed her hesitation.

'You're mad at me for leaving last night aren't you? Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left you at the bar with that woman'

'What? No, no I'm not mad at you at all you got paged it happens alright' Arizona went over to Sophie and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug secretly wishing Sophie hadn't got paged then none of last night would have happened. Her resolve was broken and she began to cry.

'Hey, what's wrong? Shhhh don't cry please' Sophie consoled Arizona while rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion.

'Nothing, I just love you so much. Don't ever leave me please.'

'I'm never going to leave you Arizona; you and I are for keeps. I love you too.'

'Thank you'

From that day Arizona had been avoiding Callie religiously while Callie the complete opposite. Arizona had successfully avoided her for two weeks but today would be her unlucky day. She had been working a twelve hour shift when she came to the conclusion that she couldn't possibly function anymore unless she had at least an hours sleep. With only sleep in mind she paid no attention to her surroundings before she entered the nearest on-call room. If she did pay attention she would have noticed Callie Torres had just spotted her and followed her into the room.

Arizona had just taken off her lab coat and pager when she heard the door open behind her.

'This room is occu…' she stopped recognising Callie as the intruder.

'Hey' Callie started off coolly.

'I don't have anything to say to you Callie'

'Well I have plenty to say to you. Which you would know if you haven't been avoiding me these past few weeks'

'Well you've got me cornered here now…so?'

'We had sex'

'I'm aware Callie I was there'

'We had sex and it was amazing, it was like the last two years never happened and we were still married and in love. But then…'

'Callie'

'No don't cut me off Arizona. But then you left again Arizona just like you always do, you always leave. I always blamed you I always did. You left and that was it. Just like two years ago and just like two weeks ago. I just recently realised is that when you are the one that always leave….I am the one that always let you go. I never chase you I never pull you back. I'm pulling you back now Arizona I'm chasing you. But I need you to slow down so that I can catch you. Just slow dow…'

Callie was cut off again but this time it was by Arizona's lips attacking Callie's. Before Callie could register Arizona had her scrub top off and was pulling her towards the bed. It was at that moment that Callie realised she had finally got it right. It just took her two years.

'We can't keep doing this Calliope' Arizona stated an hour later wrapped up in Callie's naked arms while Callie absently rubbed her side with her fingers in a circular motion.

'Why?'

'Because I'm not a cheater. I mean I love Sophie I really do.'

'But you love me too?'

'I do; I don't think I ever stopped Calliope'

'I know I haven't stopped loving you, not for a second'

'We should stop this, but I don't think I can'

'Then don't'

'It's too complicated Calliope'

It doesn't have to be'

Callie sat up which made Arizona do the same.

'How do you make that out?'

'We don't need to tell anybody'

'What?'

'Think about it for a second Arizona. We don't need to tell anybody, we keep this just between me and you. That way nobody's got to get hurt. Ok?'

Arizona thought about this for a while.

'We don't tell anybody?'

'We don't tell anybody Arizona'

'I don't know Callie it seems really wrong'

'It would be wrong if it was anyone else but us Arizona'

'Maybe I should just come clean to Sophie about what happened'

'NO….I mean what's the point? What if it doesn't work out between us then we'd already have upset a whole bunch of people for what? A fling? It's not worth it Arizona'

'Just in case it doesn't work out between us. That's why we're doing this in secret right? That's the only reason?'

'Of course Arizona, the only reason'

'We're actually going to do this?'

'We're doing this'


	6. Chapter 6

'So what ye just screw when…'

'Whenever we want' Callie was filling in the blanks to Mark on her and Arizona's new arrangement. It was three days since she left Arizona in the on-call room and she hadn't seen her since and she was having a few drinks over at Mark's place.

'Whoa'

'I know right?'

'What and you are just cool with her going home to Sophie every night?'

'Mark she's obviously getting burgers at home or she wouldn't be coming out for steak. You understand?'

'I think so, but maybe that's not the reason. Maybe she's fine with the burgers and it's that she's still in love with the steak'

'Okay now I'm confused'

'Ya we should stop using metaphors. What I mean is maybe the reason she agreed to this is that she is in love with you'

'That's what she told me'

'That she's still in love with you?'

Callie took another swig of her beer.

'Yep'

'And what you don't believe her?'

'No Mark I don't believe her'

'Why not?'

'Because Mark she accused me of having an affair and divorced me within like a month. That's not love. I think the love was there once but it is long gone now and it's never coming back'

'So what's the point to all of this?'

'You know she never told me who said I slept with you but it was Sophie'

'You reckon?'

'Oh I know it was her. It had to be. She broke Arizona's heart and then swooped in the same day to fix it'

'What's your fling with Arizona got to do with Sophie?'

'That bitch ruined my life and broke me along with it. I think it's well past time I do the same to her'

'Even if it means hurting Arizona?'

'I was her wife and she didn't believe me. She deserves all the hurt she gets'

With that Callie left a slightly shocked Mark to himself as she grabbed her coat and left his apartment. Callie had intended to go straight home but she thought she might chance her luck and took out her phone and sent Arizona a text.

_Hey sexy where r u rite now? ;) x_

She didn't have to wait two minutes before a response came through.

_Hey Callie, was just thinking about you. I'm at home xxx_

Callie read the text and quashed the butterflies in her stomach that appeared when she read that Arizona was thinking of her. There was no time for feelings in what she was trying to accomplish and sent a reply.

_Alone? :p x_

_For the nxt few hours at least, you cumin over? Xxx_

_Babe I'll have both of us will be coming within an hour if you open ur door ;) x_

Callie didn't get a reply after that. She heard footsteps coming towards Arizona's door and heard it open. Arizona was clad in her pink pyjama pants, white tank top, woolly socks and her hair in pig tails. Callie hated the way her heart skipped a beat even with Arizona dressed like this; but she hid it well.

'Very attractive' Callie stated sarcastically.

Arizona looked down at the floor self-consciously.

'I wasn't expecting you over tonight'

'Well, I guess I should be glad you obviously aren't dressing up for Sophie'

Arizona looked up at this remark.

'Please don't mention her when we are together, it doesn't seem right'

'Fine whatever, you wanna let me in or wait until Mark sees us and figures out what we are at'

Arizona's eyes widened.

'Oh God ya I forgot quick hurry up and come in.'

Callie giggled as Arizona dragged her into the apartment.

'Come on Arizona it's not like he'd tell anyone if he found out'

'Callie he is the last person I want finding out. I won't be able to stand his smugness. Promise me you won't tell him'

'Okay Arizona, I promise now get your fine ass in that in that room'

Callie then proceeded to half chase Arizona towards their old room. At that moment Callie couldn't ever imagine hurting Arizona. She couldn't go through with her plan if it meant hurting the blonde squealing in front of her. When they got into the bedroom with Arizona laughing and screaming Callie glanced around and suddenly stopped. Callie was hit suddenly of her last memory of this bedroom.

**2 Years Ago**

_It was a stormy winters Saturday night and Callie was trying hard to go to sleep which was proving quite difficult. Not because of the storm but due to the fact that her wife's side of the bed was empty. Arizona had gone off with her friend Sophie Wallace at 7:00 and it was now 2:30am. Callie was starting to worry. She had just decided she might call Arizona to see when she would be back when she heard the front door open. She heard the slow and heavy footprints of her wife approaching the bedroom door. When Arizona opened the door Callie took in her appearance. Arizona was soaked from head to toe which gave the impression that she walked home from wherever she was. She had a cold, dark, blank expression on her face which was a foreign experience to Callie. As Arizona moved further into their bedroom Callie got a strong stench of alcohol. _

'_Arizona, what's wrong?'_

_Arizona gave Callie a venomous stare._

'_I want you to pack your bags and leave now you traitorous bitch'_

_Callie was now thoroughly confused._

'_What?_

'_I thought we were happy'_

'_Arizona we are happy. Come to bed babe you just had too much to drink'_

_Arizona let out a humourless laugh._

'_We're happy? Oh ok, so you haven't been screwing Mark then?'_

'_Screwing Mark? What?'_

_Callie now got out of bed. Screwing Mark?_

'_DO NOT ACT STUPID!' Arizona was now screaming at the top of her lungs._

'_Arizona calm down. I swear to you I have no clue what you are on about'_

_Arizona now had tears streaming down her eyes._

'_Do not tell me to calm down. Not when you've been shagging Sloan'_

_Callie was angry now. How dare Arizona come home at this hour wasted and accuse her of infidelity_

'_Fine you know what, don't calm down keep acting like a crazy bitch. Where'd you even come up with this shit anyway?'_

'_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you' _

_Arizona collapsed on to the floor in a heap of sobs. Callie quickly rushed over to her side to try and console her. She may have just accused her of infidelity but this was her wife and she was hurting. She put her arm around Arizona and held her tight. Arizona quickly softened into the embrace._

'_Arizona come on you know I'd never cheat on you. What's the matter? Don't cry please; you know I hate it when you do'_

' _I was told that when I was away at the medical conference a couple weeks back you and a few of our colleagues went on a night out somewhere just out of Seattle'_

'_That you know Arizona' Callie cut in._

'_That I know Callie. You said that you came home the same night with the rest of the group but I heard you and Mark stayed and got a hotel together. That's not true because I know you wouldn't lie to me. Right Calliope?'_

_Callie's heart sank. She did get a room with Mark that night, they even shared a bed but she didn't have sex with him. They wanted to stay longer than the rest of the group and by the time they were done drinking it was too late to get a cab back so they decided to get a room at a hotel and continue drinking. They didn't get out often and they wanted to make the most of the time that they did. But, she did lie to Arizona; only because she was ashamed she acted like a college student. Now it seemed that lie was about to come back and bite her in the ass in a way she never could have imagined'_

'_That's not true, right Calliope?' Arizona repeated pulling away from the embrace looking Callie in the eye slightly shocked she didn't get an answer straight away._

_Callie didn't know what she should do. Should she lie and risk Arizona finding out later or should she come clean and hope Arizona doesn't put two and two together and come up with five. She was Arizona's wife, if she said she didn't sleep with Mark it means she didn't sleep with Mark; Arizona should just accept that as the truth right?_

'_Ok, it's true but…'_

'_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God' _

_Arizona looked mortified as she repeated those words. She put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head while she slowly getting off the floor and slowly stepping backwards away from Callie finally hitting the nearest wall so she couldn't move back any further. It took a while for reality to sink in but only a while._

'_Pack your bags and get the hell out of my house you cheating whore'_

'_Arizona…..' _

_Callie couldn't believe the words she was hearing. She quivered from the look Arizona was giving her. She had seen that look only a couple of times during their five years together but she had never even begun to imagine that it would one day be directed at her. She just stood at her place near the door with a loss for words. This was obviously a mistake because it was then that Arizona lost it._

'_What you can't pack? Fine, I'll pack for you'_

_Arizona went to their closet and brought out a duffel bag. She then started carelessly shoving Callie's clothes into it._

'_Arizona'_

_Arizona ignored her and continued with her packing._

'_Arizona, stop'_

_Still nothing._

'_LOOK AT ME!'_

_This grabbed Arizona's attention and her head turned sharply in Callie's direction._

'_Arizona, if you kick me out now I don't think we can get through this. If you trust somebody else's word over mine, your wife's, then I don't think I can get over that.'_

_Arizona closed the duffel bag and threw it over at Callie'_

'_You can collect the rest of your crap some other time'_

'_Arizona, you hear what I'm saying, I mean you get what I mean when I say this is it for us if you kick me out now'_

'_ARE YOU DEAF? GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT' Arizona screamed in Callie's face as she continuously started shoving her towards her the front door. Once they got to the door Arizona gave one last almighty shove and Callie with the force of it flew backwards towards Mark's door. As her back slammed against his door she hit her elbow off the door, hissed in pain and fell crumbling to the ground._

'_You think you can manipulate me with your threats? In case you haven't noticed I'm calling the shots here. You're a dirty scheming liar….'_

'_Arizona, please you have to believe me I'm telling the truth I didn't sleep with Mark'_

'_The only truthful thing you said all night is that we can't come back from this….We're over Calliope.'_

'_ARIZONA STOP!' Arizona froze right before she slammed the door and just blankly stared at Callie. Her anger appeared to be gone. She seemed exhausted._

'_Arizona please just let me say one more thing before you close the door'_

_Arizona seemed to consider this for a moment._

'_Please Arizona'_

'_Fine, what?'_

'_Remember the day we got married?'_

'_Of course'_

'_You wore wearing that amazing dress and had your hair in the curls, remember?'_

_Arizona didn't know where this was going but she was intrigued._

'_Yes I remember'_

'_When I was walking down the aisle I remember thinking. This is the most beautiful woman in the whole world inside and out and she wants to marry me. I know everybody says it but I genuinely felt like the luckiest girl in the world.'_

_Callie now stood up and started walking slowly towards Arizona. She put her hand on her face, grateful that Arizona lent into it, her eyes closed, tears falling from them._

'_I remember thinking that I am going to spend the rest of my life proving how much I loved you, how much I love you, that it wasn't a mistake to marry me because I was certain nobody could ever love you the way I did at that moment. I made a vow to myself that day that I was going to protect you from all the harm in the world. I would be your shoulder to cry anytime you needed me. I would be the person who asked how your day went and was genuinely interested, the person you listened to your ramblings in the middle of the night and laughed at all the right bits even if I had a long day and you were driving me crazy'_

_Arizona laughed at this and Callie took this window of opportunity and placed both her hands on either side of her face and stared directly into Arizona's eyes when she opened them._

'_I love you Arizona Elizabeth Robbins'_

_Arizona was in a trance, captivated by Callie's every word._

'_I love you too Calliope'_

_Callie then kissed her. It was a soft kiss that put in every emotion Callie was feeling. Not long after pressing their lips together that she felt Arizona's move back against hers. Callie started moving them back into the apartment without breaking the kiss when to her horror she heard a door open behind her. She tried to quickly move Arizona into the apartment but it appeared she had heard too and Mark appeared in his doorway._

'_What the hell is going on out here? What's with all the screaming and banging?'_

_The trance Arizona was in crumbled as soon as she saw Mark. The trance that had made her forget Mark Sloan had existed. The trance that made her forget that other people existed and that it was just not her and Calliope in the whole world. The trance that made her forget about the last few hours. With that trance broken reality sunk into Arizona and Callie seen it on her face._

'_Arizona please, lets just go inside'_

'_Oh my God I am such and idiot. I fell for it again I always fall for the shit that comes out of your mouth'_

'_No. Arizona please'_

_Arizona pushed her towards Mark._

'_There you go Sloan, you got what you want, keep the slut'_

_With that Arizona slammed the door on Callie, their marriage and their life together'_

**Present Time**

'Callie, what's wrong?' Arizona was still smiling but curious as to why Callie suddenly stopped chasing her.

'Ahh nothing I'm fine. Go on get in the shower. I'll meet you in there'

'Ok' Arizona replied walking slowly backward towards the bathroom keeping eye contact with Callie, removing her tank top as she did so.

After Arizona was out of sight Callie sat on the bed and sighed heavily. All the reasons Callie hated Arizona for what she did came back. Arizona believed Sophie's word over hers. She remembered why she was doing this and cursed herself that she thought even for a second that her and Arizona could ever be together properly again.


	7. Chapter 7

With that Callie sat up and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. She was pleasantly pleased that Arizona was already wet and in the shower.

'Starting without me I see'

'Never' and with that Arizona opened the shower door and pulled Callie into it fully clothed.

'Arizona my clothes' Callie shrieked

'Shhh no more talking'

Arizona's lips were suddenly on Callie's. She pulled Callie's leather jacket off her shoulders and tossed it out of the shower. Next to go was Callie's t-shirt which revealed a red lacy bra which made Arizona let out an involuntary moan.

'My favourite colour on you' Arizona grinned.

Deciding now was the time to take a bit of control back in the situation Callie without breaking their kiss lightly pushed Arizona against the wall of the shower. She removed her lips from Arizona but immediately directed them to the weak spot on Arizona's neck. Arizona let out a low moan. A sound Callie came to know and love. Arizona wrapped her left leg around Callie's waist. Callie got the hint and gently trailed her right hand down the length of her body, her left arm holding Arizona's leg in place. Arizona longed for her touch and Callie was only glad to grant her wish. Callie moved her hand down Arizona's front till she came to her center. Arizona moved her left leg higher to grant Callie more access. Callie pressed her thumb firmly on Arizona's already swollen clit. Arizona let out a loud moan. Callie loved the effect she had on the blond. While moving her thumb around in a circular motion just the way she remembered Arizona liked it Callie entered Arizona with two fingers and stared to pump them in and out of Arizona. It wasn't long before Arizona started panting; her back banging back and forth on the shower wall in which she was pressed up against every time Callie thrust her fingers in and out of her.

'Oh God Calliope, harder, faster please I'm so close' Arizona panted in between thrusts.

Callie greatly complied with Arizona's demands. Callie moved her lips back to Arizona's and found her tongue immediately granted entrance.

'I'm so close babe, I'm so….'

She was cut off by a noise in the sitting room that made both Callie and Arizona freeze.

'Arizona, I'm home' a voice called out.

Callie and Arizona looked at each other in horror. They stayed in their same position praying that they imagined the voice and that Sophie was still working in the hospital and had not arrived home early. That pray was left unanswered when the voice called out again.

'Arizona?'

'Shit, fuck, shit. What are we gonna do Callie?'

Callie thought about just letting Sophie catch them in the act. After all that was her plan right? To break Sophie's heart? The desperate look on Arizona's face kept her from doing that.

'Arizona, are you home?' the voice called out again only this time it was coming from the bedroom.

Arizona looked close to tears. Callie decided to act.

'Tell her you're in the shower and you'll be out in a minute' Callie whispered to Arizona.

'What about you?'

'Let me worry about that just do as I say'

'Arizona?'

'Ya I'm in the shower Soph I'll be out in a sec'

'How about I join you? It's been a while since we put that shower to some good use'

'Oh God' Arizona mumbled to herself. 'Ammm not tonight babe; I'll be out in a bit'

Sophie murmured an inaudible response.

Arizona returned her attention to Callie.

'I am so sorry Callie' she began but Callie cut her off.

'I know what I signed up for Arizona. This is not your fault. Go do your thing'

'What are you gonna do?'

'I'll figure something out'

With one last kiss Arizona wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom making sure to shut the door on her way out. Callie let out a heavy sigh and crept out of the shower picking up her clothes which were dripping wet. Cursing herself for getting into this situation she put them on and looked around for an escape route. Spying the window situated in the other side of the bathroom which she knew lead to a fire escape she made her way over to it. As she opened the window and climbed out she couldn't help feeling that she was escaping her own home, that she was escaping her wife. She couldn't help feeling this the whole way home.

**Arizona**

'Hey, what are you doing home so early?' Arizona greeted Sophie when she came out of the bathroom to find Sophie waiting for her patiently on their bed.

'ER was dead so I thought I'd come home for a couple of hours, still on-call though. Why? Are you not happy to see me?' Sophie teased.

'I'm always happy to see you Soph you should know that by now' was Arizona's reply and she meant it.

'I don't know Arizona maybe you're gonna have to prove it to me. It's been like three day's you're gonna have to make me believe it'

Arizona smirked 'Challenge accepted' she replied as she removed her towel.

**Callie**

It was an hour later and Callie was home and dry when she got a page for her to go into the hospital. Apparently there was a pile up on the motorway and they needed all hands on deck. Grateful for the interruption to her otherwise soon to be boring night she grabbed her bag and coat and rushed out the door.

'Dr. Torres thank God you're here' she was greeted by an intern.

'Tell me where I'm needed'

'Trauma room two' was the reply she got.

When she got to trauma room she found she was already beaten there by two doctors. Already there and treating the patient were Dr. Wallace and Dr. Robbins. It took her a moment to get over her slight shock but then she went into doctor mode walking up to the patient obviously in quite a bit of pain.

'What do we have here?' she asked the two doctors. Sophie replied.

'Oh thank God you're here Dr. Torres we got 15 year old female involved in the MTA. Multiple fractures to both femurs and one in her left tibia and it looks like a few broken ribs to her fight side but I can't be sure without an x-ray.

'Right, push two of morphine and get her chest and both legs x-rayed, page me when you have the results'

'Sure thing Dr. Torres'

'While you're at that Soph get her up to CT make sure those ribs haven't punctured any of her internal organs'

'Yes, Dr. Robbins'

Callie left the trauma. It wasn't long before Arizona caught up with her.

'Hey, Dr. Torres what's the rush?' as she struggled to keep up with Callie's fast pace.

'Aren't you afraid you'll be seen with me?' Callie quizzed.

'What, why?'

'Well, the last time we were seen in public together we screaming each others head's off. A bit weird to be back all pally when you've been ignoring me for two year's'

Arizona let out a sigh. 'I thought we've already been through this Callie'

'We can't talk about this here Arizona; come on' and she set off towards the staircase.

Arizona followed her up a few staircases until they got to the hospital roof.

'What is this about Callie? You were fine earlier. What happened?'

'What happened? Arizona I had to walk down a fire escape that's what happened'

'I said I was sorry'

'That's not what I want an apology for'

'Then what is it Callie because you're beginning to piss me off'

Callie walked right to Arizona 'You never said sorry for accusing me of sleeping with Mark'


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:Just to clear up a little myth. I don't hate Arizona. Not in the slightest. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world but this is my first fic and yes Rose, Rome was not built in a day. **_

'You never said sorry' Callie repeated.

Arizona couldn't meet Callie's gaze so she stared at the ground. She knew this would catch up to them but not this soon.

'Callie looks lets just…'

'I want an apology Arizona'

'Callie…'

'It's two words Arizona. Why can't you say it? Its two lousy words'

It wasn't just two lousy words to Arizona. Those two words meant everything. They were too much. She wasn't ready for what they meant. So Arizona tried to do what she did best; avoid the topic by trying to pick a fight.

'Callie if you're just trying to pick a fight can you just get it over with because this conversation is getting boring now'

Callie looked at her in disbelief 'Arizona, all I want is an apology, a reason for why all this shit happened between us. I need an explanation'

'Well what if I can't do that Callie huh, what then?'

'Then I can't do this anymore'

'Do what Callie?'

'Us, Arizona I can't do us I mean I tried but you…'

'No you hold on a minute Cal, this thing with us; not about feelings. Not right away. We've going at this for not even a week and already you want this big talk where I can play to your ego and bow to your feet….'

'What are you talking about?' Both were now raising their voices.

'I'm not perfect Callie and you know what you aren't either'

'Why can't you just apologise'

'BECAUSE THAT'S ADMITTING IT WAS MY ENTIRE FAULT. IT WAS NOT ALL MY FAULT AND THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU GET TO PUT ON ME!'

All was quiet for a while after Arizona's outburst before Arizona spoke again. She was no longer shouting and was no longer angry.

'It may help you sleep at night to believe that I am the villain Callie but we both know that's crap. I may not have believed you when it really mattered, I may have let you down a lot but _so_ did you'

'How was this any of my fa...'

They cut off by the sound of a pager. It was Callie's. Arizona went right up to Callie's face just before she left the rooftop.

'Get off your high horse Torres. Get on the ground with the rest of us'

Callie didn't know how long she stood frozen on that hospital roof before her thoughts were interrupted by her page she had received. It was a page from Sophie signifying that her x-ray results were ready. She made her way down to the x-ray room where she found Sophie and Arizona looking over some scans.

'Show me the scans' Sophie handed Callie the scans.

'Damn, let's get her to OR 3 it's available, Dr. Wallace'

'Sure thing Dr. Torres'

With no other words said Callie made her way to the OR 3 scrub room. Soon after she was joined by Sophie and Arizona.

'Dr. Robbins this is an orthopaedics case you have no business here'

'Well actually Dr. Torres if you read her CT scan you would have realised that her left lung was punctured as a result of her two broken ribs and as she is a minor this makes it a Peds case and as I am the Head of Paediatrics it means that I have every business being here; but thanks for your concern'

'Fine but just stay out of my way and we wont have a problem' Callie replied heading into the OR leaving just Arizona and Sophie in the scrub room.

'Damn, she's in a crappier mood then usual' Sophie commented.

'Get off her back Sophie'

'What? You suddenly changed your tune. You're normally the first to complain about her'

'Ya well not anymore. It's childish and mean. It's been two years; it's time to get over myself. So no more talking about Callie ok?

'Fair enough. I think she's pretty cool actually'

Arizona smirked. 'Let's not go too far Soph'

Sophie laughed. 'Why not? I reckon we could all be best friends'

Arizona gave her a teasing glare.

'All joking aside though Arizona I know ye have been talking' Arizona was caught off guard by the sudden mood change in conversation. Did Sophie know?

'What are you tal..'

'Oh, I'm not pissed or anything. I actually think it's good for you. For both of you. Arizona I'm beginning to see you again; the real you that I haven't seen since before the divorce and I think its great. Its closure for both of you. I mean Dr. Torres has always been a good teacher but she never seemed happy. She seems happy now and let me tell ya it's making my life a lot easier as well. So if talking to Callie makes you happy again then that's what you got to do be damned if I'm gonna try and stop you'

Tears sprang in Arizona's eyes. Tears of guilt and regret.

'I love you so much Sophie Wallace' she said as she leant in for a hug.

'Well I should hope so I don't come out with those speeches for just any gal you know' Sophie joked while hugging Arizona back.

From inside the operation room Callie was observing the two lovers in the scrub room. She didn't know how she could have been so blind during her marriage. She never saw Sophie as a threat to their relationship. Sure they were close but she never pictured them together. Sophie seemed like a nice girl. She even went out with her and Arizona a few times and Sophie never gave away feeling any attraction to Arizona. Did Arizona know Sophie had a thing? If she did she couldn't imagine Arizona being so stupid to believe what Sophie said. There was so many things Callie needed to know and she was planning on finding out every last one of them.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: all those who don't like me for my OOC Arizona. Well you're probably gonna hate me now. Just a little warning.**_

After the gruelling seven hour surgery Callie without speaking to the other two doctors she operated with Callie left the OR and made her way to the attendings lounge. She got changed out of her scrubs into her clothes and left the hospital towards her destination. She'd been knocking on the door for approximately two minutes when the door was opened and Mark appeared.

'You did what I asked?'

'Would I ever let you down Torres?'

'So I'm guessing you got something?'

'You'd be guessing correct, come on in Cal'

Mark opened the door for Callie and let her through. They went directly to the computer when Mark spoke.

'The chief of New York University Hospital is a personal friend of mine helped me out'

'What did he say?'

'You won't believe this. It's good. He said Sophie Wallace didn't leave NYUH for a change of location like she told everyone. She was fired'

'What are you serious? Why di….'

'Oh I'm not done Callie. She was fired for self prescribing dextroamphetamines'

'Self prescribing? What she's an addict?'

'Yep. The hospital didn't find out about it until she overdosed in the middle of the ER four years ago'

The first emotion that went that evoked in Callie was shock. This quickly turned to confusion.

'Wait, no that's impossible. How did she get a job here if she was a junkie?'

'That's what I thought too' Mark replied 'but apparently her record was sealed because they made a deal that she attends rehab once a week while in Seattle and I think it goes without saying that NYUH got a large donation that year from a Mr. Peter Wallace'

'So she got herself fired and let 'Daddy' bail her out' Callie stated.

'Looks that way'

Callie's confusion was now anger.

'Does the hospital know about this?'

'Ya Webber made a deal with NYUH'

'So I'm mentoring a pill-popper and he didn't think to inform me!'

'Cal, she's clean now'

'How do you know that? Do you know that for sure?'

'Well no, bu….'

'Ya, exactly Mark you don't know'

Mark turned to look directly at Callie and spoke in a soft voice.

'You sure it's the fact that she did drugs that's making you angry Cal or the fact that Arizona didn't tell you?'

'Wh-what makes you think she knew?'

'How could she not'

Callie knew that entertaining the fact that Arizona didn't know about Sophie's past was pointless. Of course she knew.

After the surgery Arizona and Sophie decided to go to Joe's for a few drinks. They'd had a few drinks when Sophie spoke.

'So, what were you and Callie fighting about today?'

This question caught Arizona off guard. 'Hmmph?' was the only half-way decent reply she could muster up in such short notice.

'Today; before surgery Callie seemed pissed about something. What was it?'

'Ummmm…. you know same old crap'

'Like what?' it was clear Sophie wanted a detailed answer as she took another sip of her beer.

'She just said some stuff that pissed me off again'

'God Arizona trying to get details out of you is like trying to get blood out of a stone sometimes' Sophie laughed. 'What did she say this time?'

Arizona looked up straight into Sophie's eyes.

'That she didn't cheat on me'

Sophie noticed the sudden serious tone Arizona spoke with. She replied back lightly.

'Well…did you ever entertain the possibility that maybe she didn't?'

Arizona looked at Sophie shocked.

'What did you just say?'

'What Arizona? Look don't look at me like that I'm just saying that it's a probability'

'Why would you even say that? You told me that she did'

'Whoa Arizona you stop right there. You don't get to put that on me. You kept complaining to me that Callie was spending more time with Mark then you and that you were worried that there was something going on between the two of them. All I told you was that they got a hotel room together when you were away. You then decided that Callie must have cheated on you so you went home that same night and kicked her out on her ass. That's on you Arizona; you're the one that jumped to conclusions. You ended your marriage'

It took a while for Sophie's words to sink in. Sophie had never spoken to Arizona like that before.

'You didn't exactly stop me from probably making the biggest mistake of my life. You didn't exactly stop when we got together that night' Arizona lowered her voice and looked around before saying what she did next. 'you didn't exactly stop me when I was broken up about Callie and started taking some of your pills!'

Sophie didn't wait a second before she retorted back.

'I was in love with you Arizona; I'd been in love with you for a long time and you knew that don't pretend like you didn't. You don't exactly stop when the woman you're in love with comes on to you; I couldn't even if I wanted too. As for the pills; they made you better Arizona, they make you better. Don't try and deny that'

With that Sophie grabbed her coat and bag and got off her seat.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going home, follow me when you're not in such a bad mood' Sophie then took a small plastic bag and slipped into Arizona's hand.

'Here you go Arizona. Get off your pedestal me and you are the same. Try not to take them and surprise me'

Sophie then left the bar and Arizona alone staring underneath the table at the two black and orange pills that were in the bag. She was staring directly at them when she gave up and cautiously popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with her beer. She cursed her lack of self-control. She was a doctor. She was an idiot. She was hooked.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N Once again it seems that I have to confirm that I don't hate Arizona._  
><strong>

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona left the bar in a slightly drowsy but satisfied state. During these times her worries were gone and she forgot all about the disaster that was her life. Sure she had Sophie but it wasn't the same. She was married she had a stable life but she blew it. During these times she forgot how much of a screw up she was.

She got into her apartment to find Sophie waiting for her on the couch. By this time Arizona's high was gone. The effects of the high were getting shorter and that worried her. Would they have no effect soon? She cursed the day she first started taking them.

**2 Years Ago**

_Sophie opened Arizona and Callie's apartment door to find Arizona sitting still on the couch. She seemed shocked and dazed. Sophie quickly made her way over to the blonde._

'_Arizona what happened?' she asked in a soft voice as she sat down and put a comforting arm around her._

'_She did it. It's true.'_

'_Callie? She slept with Mark? She admitted it?'_

'_She might as well of' this is when Arizona broke down._

'_Oh Arizona I'm so sorry come here' Sophie said as she pulled Arizona into a comforting embrace which made Arizona cry even harder._

_Arizona continued to cry like this for the next twenty minutes all the while Sophie held her._

'_I hate her' Arizona stated when there were no more tears left to cry._

'_You don't'_

'_I know...I love her which is just as bad' this started Arizona off again. 'Oh God Soph it hurts so bad make it go away please, just make it go away'_

_Sophie didn't know if Arizona was serious so she kept quiet for a while. When Arizona was still crying some time later she spoke up._

'_Well there is something that can make it go away. Something that can make everything better'_

_Arizona looked up at this._

'_What?'_

_Sophie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag containing several small sphere shaped black and orange pills._

'_What are they?'_

'_Do you trust me?'_

_Arizona sighed. 'Right now more than anybody else in the world'_

'_Then you'll believe me when I say that these will make you better. They'll make the pain go away; forget all about Callie'_

_Arizona sniffed 'You promise?'_

'_I promise'_

_Arizona reached for the plastic bag but Sophie kept it out of her reach. 'Let me'_

_Sophie took out two pills and slowly guided them towards Arizona's mouth. Arizona opened her mouth slightly and stuck her tongue out. Sophie gently placed one pill on Arizona's mouth and waited for her to swallow. Arizona then stuck her tongue out again ready for the pill that was already in Sophie's hand. Arizona swallowed the pill once more. This time Sophie's hands were not in her stash, but still on Arizona's mouth tracing her lips gently with her fingers. They both made eye contact with each other. _

'_How does it feel now?'_

'_Better'_

'_I told you' Sophie had barely got the words out of her mouth when Arizona's lips were on hers. The kiss was not soft and tender like Sophie had always imagined it but fast and sloppy with no emotion. Sophie gently pushed Arizona back._

'_Wait, wait Arizona are you sure about this?'_

'_I don't know but does it really matter?'_

_Sophie thought about this for a while._

'_No' and with that Sophie's lips were upon Arizona's once more._

**Present Day**

'You still in a mood' these words by Sophie brought Arizona out of her moment of nostalgia and back to reality.

'I took the pills if that what you mean' Arizona answered dryly.

Sophie smirked. 'I knew you would'

'Does that make you happy Sophie? That you got me hooked on pills and now I can't seem to shake them'

Sophie stood up. 'Oh here we are again Saint Arizona who can do no wrong. I think I recall you begging me to help you get rid of your pain I did and now you're holding it against me?'

Arizona was now frustrated and annoyed. 'That was not the way Sophie that was not the way!'

'Well do know any other way because I sure as hell don't Arizona' Sophie was giving back as good as she got. 'What's wrong with you anyway?' she added as an afterthought when she seen that Arizona was sweaty and shaking.

'I…I don't know, you know more about th...this stuff then I do. I think I know what it is but I'm not sure'

Sophie looked at Arizona. Almost with regret. 'How long did your high last?'

'A…about ten mi..minutes'

Sophie sighed. 'Dammit Arizona'

'It's not w….working for me anymore. I need s…s..something stronger. Right?' Arizona questioned hoping she was wrong.

Sophie only confirmed what Arizona already knew. 'Right'

'Wh..what do you have?'

Sophie didn't answer straight away.

'Sophie?'

'Arizona you're already taking the strongest pills I have. The only pills I can get without causing suspicion'

'What does t..that mean?'

'Arizona I don't think there is much I can do to be honest' Sophie said not making eye contact with Arizona deciding a spot on the floor would be a much safer bet to stare at.

'N..no Sophie you can't l..leave me like this I need something p..please' Sophie then looked up into Arizona's eyes and seen the desperation in them.

'Please' Arizona begged again as if Sophie needed anymore persuasion.

'Okay Arizona okay I'll be right back I promise' Sophie then grabbed her jacket and bag and with a kiss to Arizona's head she left the apartment in search of the closest dealer. She rang every connection she had in search of one in the area. She stuck lucky when she was told there would be on in the alleyway right by Joe's and that he would be expecting her. When she caught sight of the tall stocky man she hurried immediately over to him.

'What can I do for ya lady' he asked in a deep voice.

'Amm I got a girl at home and she's going through some sort of ammm withdrawl or something I'm not sure because she just took two amphetamines but the effect only lasted for about ten minutes and she just started like shaking and sweating and stuff. She needs something fast. What do you think?' Sophie asked frantically.

'Sounds like her body got used to the pills. Is she stumbling her words too?'

'Ya she is. What's happening?'

'She is going through withdrawl. She needs something fast and strong'

'What you got?'

The dealer pulled out a few small balls of substances. A substance that Sophie recognised straight away.

'Heroin? You want me to give her heroin? No fucking way'

'Look lady she needs something strong and something fast. You can inject this straight into her bloodstream and she'll be fine within seconds but its up to you'

'What else do you got?'

'Nothing that's gonna work for your friend'

Sophie thought about this for a while and decided that something was better then going home to Arizona empty handed.

'Ok give me a bundle'

'That's ten bags, you don't put more than one bag into each needle you understand that right?'

'Ya I know I've seen it done. How much?'

'A hundred dollars'

Sophie got the money from her bag and handed it to the dealer. The dealer took the money and handed her a number.

'If you need any more make sure you call that number'

Sophie mumbled a thanks and hurried off into the direction of her flat putting the number and the bundle into her bag. She got into the flat to see Arizona sitting on the floor mumbling incoherently to herself.

'Arizona I got something' Arizona didn't answer. She seemed disorientated and oblivious to Sophie's presence. Arizona was in no fit state to act so Sophie made the decision on her behalf. She took out one of the pieces of tinfoil and unwrapped it. Remembering how to do it from her past she quickly made the heroin into liquid. Sophie had never taken heroin but she had seen plenty of her friends do it in New York. She got a needle out of Arizona's medical bag and absorbed the liquid into it. She put the needle on the counter beside Arizona. She looked around for something for Arizona's arm settling on the belt she was wearing. She strapped and tightened it on Arizona's upper left arm. She picked up the needle and extended Arizona's arm. She placed the tip of the needle into one of Arizona's veins. She paused for a moment looking at Arizona wondering if she was making the right decision. Deciding that there was nothing else she could do she injected the heroin into Arizona repeating the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Callie**

Callie woke up the next morning after being up half the night thinking through what she had just learned. She would have to speak to Arizona. Was that why Arizona won't leave Sophie? Is she afraid Sophie will go back on the drugs if she left her? Or maybe she already is? It would explain why they are always together. Whatever the case Callie would needed answers and she needed them fast if she was going to continue working with Sophie. But no, her first stop wouldn't be Arizona. It would be the chief.

When she got to the hospital at around nine o' clock that is where she went. Straight to the chief's office.

'Dr. Torres. What can I do for you this morning'

'Sophie Wallace'

'You're resident from NYUH?'

'Yes. Anything you'd like to share with me about her?'

Webber noticed the glare in Callie's eyes.

'I'm guessing by your tone that you know…'

'That she's a junkie? Ya, ya I do. One question though. Amm…What the hell were you thinking?'

'Torres just listen…'

'No you listen I do surgery with that woman for Christ's sake!'

'Torres she went to rehab. She's clean now'

'How do you know that? Because she told you? Addicts are the best liars in the world Webber you know that. Why would you hire her? Even if she is clean she could relapse she is a danger to the hospital'

'What about me?'

'What about you?'

'I was an alcoholic. You don't think I deserved another chance?'

'That's different'

'How so?' When Callie didn't reply Richard continued. 'This isn't about surgery. It's about Dr. Robbins. Do not come into my office in my hospital and question my decisions just because it affects your personal life. Now get out of my office and get back to work'

At a loss of words and what to do next Callie did as she was told. She took a moment to compose herself before she set off on her next destination. The paediatrics department. When she got there she approached the nurse station.

'You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Robbins is now would you?' she asked one nurse busy on the computer.

'She's not here today' the nurse replied without looking up.

'What do you mean she's not here today?' this got the annoyed nurse to look up.

'Dr. Wallace phoned her in sick an hour ago; two hours before she was scheduled for a surgery. She had three surgeries today back to back so if you don't min I'm a little rushed off my feet rescheduling them all'

'Of course ya sorry….did she say how she was sick?'

The nurse just gave Callie an annoyed look.

'Okay okay I'm out of here. I thought Peds nurses were always cheerful'

'A common misconception was the reply she got as the nurse returned to her work.

'Guess I'll have to talk to her tomorrow' Callie mumbled to herself as she left the Peds ward.

**Arizona**

It was several hours later when it appeared Arizona had come round. Sophie had been watching her the whole length of time without moving from her spot. Sitting directly in front of her leaning against the coffee table on the verge of sleep Sophie caught the sight of Arizona stirring.

'Arizona thank God how are you feeling?'

'Ammmm a bit drowsy I need some water'

Sophie immediately jumped up and hurried to the sink, grabbed a glass of water and filled it up.

'Here you go' she said when she had returned and handed Arizona the water.

Arizona drank the water down in one go.

'Do you want more?' Sophie questioned.

'No, no I'm fine. What time is it?'

'Just after twelve' Sophie replied while looking at her watch.

This startled Arizona. 'Twelve? Sophie what are we doing here we have work' she said as she started to get up. Sophie pushed her back down gently.

'No, Arizona we don't. I phoned you in sick and I don't work today till three'

'But my surgeries…'

'Are all rescheduled. Arizona you can't go into work today'

'What the hell happened last night?' Arizona enquired. Something about Sophie's reaction to that question worried her.

'You don't remember?'

'I remember coming home. Did we have an argument I remember shouting?'

'Sort of, you went off on one about the pills again'

'Oh'

Sophie paused for a while before thinking through her next sentence.

'Arizona, the amphetamines; they don't work for you no more. Not like they used to'

Arizona looked up. 'What do you mean?'

'What I've been giving you lately. Its not working for you anymore'

'I don't understand you've been taking them for years. They work still work for you'

'Everyone acts differently. And Arizona you've been taking them a lot more recently'

'Oh don't act all high and mighty with me Sophie I would never have even touched a pill if it wasn't for you'

'Hey you basically asked me for them that night'

'YA CUS YOU'D BEEN PUSHING THEM ON ME FOR WEEKS BEFORE THAT NIGHT!'

'Oh fuck you Arizona. You have your own mind if you didn't want them you didn't have to take them and guess what now you're worse then me' Sophie sneered when as she got up and went over to her bag and pulled something out. Arizona stood up too.

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Here catch' Sophie threw the bag drugs towards Arizona which she caught.

'What the hell is this?' Arizona demanded of Sophie as she inspected the substance Sophie had thrown to her.

'I'm out of here. I'm done. Welcome to the life of an addict Arizona' Sophie replied as she stormed out of the apartment making sure to slam the door on her way out.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOPHIE?' Arizona yelled after her fleeing girlfriend but she got no reply.

Arizona slowly took a small piece of tin foil and carefully unwrapped it. She knew straight away what it was. She dropped it and gasped.

'Oh God, oh God no. It can't. I can't'

Arizona scrambled to pull up her sleeves. Sure enough on her left arm was a puncture wound of a needle. Arizona ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After there was nothing left she broke down on the bathroom floor wondering how she got herself into this position in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Deciding to talk to Arizona on a later date Callie continued on with her schedule as planned. She was scrubbed in and about to begin her planned four o' clock surgery when she noticed something. Her resident was not scrubbed in as well.

'Where's Dr. Wallace?' she asked confused. She hadn't planned on letting the woman operate but she didn't know that. She can't just not show up for scheduled surgeries. A nurse picked up the OR phone to enquire about Sophie's whereabouts. When she was finished with the enquiry she turned to look at Callie.

'She hasn't shown up for work today Doctor. She was due in a couple hours ago but never came in'

'Did she call and leave a reason?'

'They've been calling her all day. She won't answer her phone or pages'

'Hmm, can you page and tell her to scrub in?'

'Yes Doctor'

'Thank you'

Five minutes hadn't passed when Lexie showed up and scrubbed into the OR.

'What we got here Dr. Torres?'

'Ankle reconstruction'

'Cool'

Hours later when the surgery was finished Callie decided to question Lexie.

'You and Mark at home all night Lex?'

'Amm ya we were why?'

'You didn't happen to see ant sign of Arizona and Sophie did you?'

'We didn't see them but we sure heard them'

'What do you mean?'

'They had an argument this morning. Heard them from across the hall'

'Oh'

Callie tried to pretend she wasn't interested but curiosity got the better of her and she questioned Lexie further.

'Did you hear what about?'

'Not really, just heard muffled shouting and then Sophie stormed out'

'Hmmm sounded like a pretty serious fight'

'No more then usual I'd say'

'What do you mean?'

'They always have a screaming match whenever they get home after a night out'

'And you know this….how?'

'Because they wake me up half the time'

'Oh right, I think it's a good idea we keep this conversation just between the two us. Alright?'

'Sure Callie'

With that Callie left the scrub room. It seemed that Arizona's relationship with Sophie was not all it was cracked up to be. She was still in her thoughts when she seen auburn haired woman enter the hospital. Sophie. Sophie wasted no time in rushing up towards her.

'Dr. Wallace'

Sophie turned to look in Callie's direction. She gave an annoyed sigh.

'What do you want Torres?'

'Excuse me?'

'I said what do you want'

'Okay first of all do not speak to me like that, second you missed my surgery today where were you?'

'How is that any of your business?'

'It's my business when I am your attending and you're missing my surgeries now where the hell were you?'

'My girlfriend was sick so I was tending to her'

'All day?'

'Yes alllll day'

'What's wrong with her?'

'Ahh the flu or something'

'You were tending a world class surgeon with the flu? You don't feel she was qualified to manage it herself?'

'Well she had stomach pains…..and a headache I guess. Look is there anything else you need because I have a lot of work to catch up on'

'No Wallace you're free to go'

'At last' Sophie mumbled under her breath as she walked away.

'What did I just hear Dr. Wallace' Callie called after her.

'Nothing Dr. Torres';

'Thought so'

Callie wasn't buying it. Things just didn't add up. Arizona was not the type to be fussed over she would not have allowed someone to miss a day's work over her. Not to mention Lexie heard Sophie storm out of their house this morning. She had some time before her next surgery so she decided to visit Arizona.

**Arizona **

Arizona was doing what she had been for the last couple of hours; sitting on her couch staring at the neatly lined up balls of tin foil on the coffee table in front of her.

Also on the table was a belt she had found on the floor and a fresh needle she had got out of her medical kit. She couldn't decide what to do. She was torn between taking it or throwing it down the toilet. This is the decision that had been playing on her mind. Part of the reason she hadn't taken it yet was because she wasn't sure how. She'd never been around drugs like these before. She was waiting for Sophie to come home. If she was coming home. Sure they had fights before but Sophie had never said that she was done with her. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Relived that Sophie had come home she went racing toward it. She was about to turn the handle when she heard a voice that wasn't Sophie. She gasped when she realised that it was Callie's.

'Arizona I know you're in there can you open the door please'

'Oh God' Arizona whispered to herself. How could she have been such an idiot to have nearly have got herself caught out. Sophie had thought her better then that. Racing towards the coffee table she grabbed the contents on it and shoved them all carelessly into her bag. She threw the bag in the closet press and slammed the door shut.

'Arizona I can hear you in there I'm not leaving until you open the door'

Arizona ran to her bedroom and put on a fresh long sleeved top. She quickly put a brush through her hair and splashed water all over her face. She put concealer under her dead looking eyes to hide the dark patches. Looking presentable to the standard that Sophie had always told her to keep when in public she walked towards the door and opened it. Callie was standing in the doorway looking relieved.

'I thought you weren't going to answer'

'What do you want Callie'

'To see if you were ok'

'Well you saw me now so?'

'Can I come in?'

'For what?'

'There I nothing to talk abo…'

'Please' Callie interrupted.

Arizona considered this for a moment.

'Fine, I guess'

'Thanks' Callie replied as she walked by Arizona into the apartment. She looked around for a moment then sat on one the chairs. Arizona followed and sat on the chair opposite to her.

'What's going on with you Arizona?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're not turning up for work, you're moody and I mean you always look tired. You never leave the house without Sophie attached to your hip. I haven't really noticed it before and I'm sorry about that'

Arizona gulped. 'You have nothing to be sorry about. I think I need some help Callie I can't do this by myself.

'Look Arizona if you wanna break things off with Sophie you don't have to feel guilty'

Arizona took a double take.

'Wait what did you just say?'

'You want to leave Sophie right? That's why you're so stressed?'

'What, no that's not it'

'Then I don't understand what you would need help fo…..' Callie froze. 'No Arizona, don't tell me it's drug's'

Arizona's resolve broke and fell to the floor at Callie's feet pleading with her tears pouring out of her eyes.

'Callie I need your help please, help me'

Callie stood up and looked down to Arizona in disgust.

'There is not a chance in hell that I am going to help you reform that junkie. What kind of person, what kind of surgeon is stupid enough to take drugs in the first place and then put her patients at risk by then operating on them. It makes me sick. And the fact that you are covering for her makes you all the worst. You two deserve each other. I'm out of here'

Callie walked over and towards the door. Right before slamming it she said one last thing to Arizona.

'That is the last time that I am ever, ever going to try and help you out. I try to see the best in you Arizona but it's impossible there is none. You're scum'

With that for the first time Callie walked out ion Arizona.


	13. Chapter 13

**Callie**

Soon after her confrontation with Arizona, Callie decided to head back to the hospital. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she had been. Not to mention how much she had embarrassed herself bringing up the issue of Arizona breaking up with Sophie. It was clear that it was not her intention. What really made her blood boil though was Arizona. Asking her to help Sophie. As if she would sink that low. Sophie got herself in that position and had all the help available to her that she needed. She got another chance and she threw it away. Yes Callie was furious.

As soon as Callie had got to the hospital she made her way straight to the chiefs office. She was half way there when she was stopped by Mark.

'Whoa, where are you off to in such a hurry Cal?'

'I'm going to see the chief Mark move out of my way' Callie tried to get pass Mark but he stepped out in front of her prohibiting her from getting any further.

'In that mood, don't think so not a good idea. Last time you did that you lost your job'

'Someone's losing their job when I step into that office but it isn't me'

'What are you talking about?'

'Sophie she's back on the pills'

'That's a pretty serious accusation Cal, if you go into that office you have to be sure. Are you sure?'

'Ya I'm sure. Arizona told me'

Mark now looked confused.

'Why would Arizona tell you that?'

'She asked me to help her. Can you believe that?'

'I'm guessing by your expression you said no'

'I course I said no Mark. I thought she was…..' Callie stopped.

'Thought she was what?'

'I thought she was asking me to help her end things with Sophie. I thought for maybe a split second that she was thinking of leaving her to… I don't know be with me'

Mark's face softened.

'Cal…'

'I know I'm an idiot I know. I guess I was in denial about their relationship. I thought that maybe Arizona got herself sucked into the relationship and that she was too far in when she realised where she was. That maybe she thought that Sophie would be at risk of relapsing if she just left her. But she's been at them for a while Mark and I can't think of a reason as to why she chose to stay with her. I guess the only logical reason is that she does love her'

'I'm sorry Cal'

'Its fine I mean at least I know where I stand you know? I'm done with Arizona. For good this time. I'm always gonna love her ya know. I'm not naïve enough to believe that's ever going to change but I think it's time I got on with my life. Arizona's has this whole new life; I think its fair that I do too'

'You're moving on?'

'I'm moving on'

'I'm glad'

Mark changed the subject to more pressing matters.

'What are you gonna tell the chief?'

'I just told you'

'No, I mean how are you going to tell him how you know'

'What do you mean?'

'Sophie's gonna get fired….but so will Arizona'

'How do you make that out?'

'She's covering up for a junkie Callie, allowing her to go to work everyday, to do surgeries everyday. It doesn't really get more serious then that. You can't really put Sophie into it with dragging Arizona in as well'

Callie thought about this for a while and then decided on what she would do.

'She deserves whatever punishment she gets'

With that Callie moved past Mark and entered the chief's office.

**Arizona**

Arizona stayed on the floor sobbing when Callie left. She couldn't believe it. Even the way she treated her sometimes Arizona had always thought Callie would always be there for her. Callie was her last hope. There was nobody else she could turn to.

Nobody could help her. She'd lost contact with her best friend Teddy because she spent so much of her time with Sophie they just grew apart. Her family lived nowhere near. Her last hope had been Callie and now she had left her. Sophie had just finished with her. She had nobody.

There was nothing keeping her here anymore. Arizona grabbed her coat and went straight toward the door. Just before she left she left she turned back and went towards the closet and took out her handbag. Opening it to double check that what she really needed was inside she left her apartment.

**Callie**

'Two visits in one day aren't I getting popular. This better be good Torres' Richard addressed Callie when she entered his office.

'Oh I think you'll find this visit in your interest. I'll try to hold back on the I told you so'

'What are you talking about Torres?'

'Your seemingly favourite resident Sophie Wallace'

'Yes?'

'She relapsed. Quite some time ago it appears'

Richard inhaled and exhaled a deep breath.

'Are you sure about this Torres?'

'I'm deadly sure. Arizona told me today'

'Wait, Robbins knew about this?'

Callie hesitated. She had planned to sell out Arizona but something inside had stopped her.

'No….she didn't know before today. She rang me as soon as she had found the pills in Sophie's bag'

Richard had niticed the hesitation in Callie's voice.

'You sure about that Torres? It wouldn't look good on your part if I found out that you were defending Arizona'

'No sir, I have no reason to defend her anymore. I'm telling you the truth'

'You're excused Torres. I'll with it from here'

'Thank you sir' Callie left Webber's office wondering if she had made the right decision.


	14. Chapter 14

**Callie**

Callie had been waiting patiently for the effects of her actions to take place. After about three hours her patience paid off as she had just seen the chief bring Sophie into his office. She and Mark had decided to conveniently update their charts just outside of Webber's office at this time.

'So what do you thinks gonna happen to her?' Mark asked when Sophie had been in the office for a good ten minutes.

'Fired definitely, she has to be' Callie replied.

'That's rough'

'Mark, she only has herself to blame. What kind of doctor is stupid enough to get involved in drugd in the first place?'

'Hmm, how do you think she's gonna take it?'

Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'What, you suddenly care about Sophie now?'

'Not particularly, but she wasn't a bad person Callie not really'

Callie scoffed at this remark.

'Please Mark, she basically manipulated my wife into bed when she was at her most vulnerable and then to top it off forced her to lie for her and take care of her habit, Arizona was in bits when I left her, she's destroyed and Sophie did that to her. She's not a good person'

'Well what if it was Arizona?' Mark suddenly asked after a while.

'What if what was Arizona?'

'What if Arizona was the one on the drugs? Would you judge her as harshly?'

'That's ridiculous Mark. Arizona wouldn't be stupid enough to get herself in that position in the first place'

'Well ya I know but if it was. Would you?'

Callie didn't get a chance to answer that question when the door to the chief's office suddenly opened and out walked a puffy eyed Sophie. Her gaze immediately caught Callie's and she stormed over towards her.

'Well are you happy now. I got fired. Are you satisfied?' Sophie demanded.

Callie was welcome to the confrontation and stepped up straight in front of Sophie with a smug look on her face.

'Well yeah now that you mention it I couldn't be happier. You might as well get used to it Sophie it's all downhill from here. Enjoy living off food stamps and have fun selling yourself to pay off your dirty, disgusting habit'

'You cold hearted bitch!'

The chief as if out of nowhere suddenly made an appearance.

'Now Dr. Wallace, no need to make this harder than it already is. You have the rest of the day to collect your things and leave this hospital. I think it would in all our best interests if you left quietly where nobody has to get named and shamed'

It seemed Sophie had given up on fighting.

'I'll be back to collect my stuff later if that's alright?' she asked Richard quietly.

'Of course Dr. Wallace' he replied kindly with warm eyes.

With that Sophie with one final glance of anger at Callie left through the hospital double doors.

'Well that was less dramatic then I'd hoped' Callie remarked when Sophie had left.

The chief looked at her sternly.

'Grow up Dr. Torres' and he retreated back to his office.

'What's his deal?' Callie had turned her attention to Mark who was also looking at her strangely.

'What?' she asked confused at his expression.

'A little insensitive Cal, and just plain mean' he then left Callie to her thoughts.

Mark of all people calling her insensitive. She wasn't being unreasonable was she?

**Sophie**

Sophie was on her home. She needed to collect some things before she left Seattle for good. Also she had a bone to pick with Arizona. A large fucking bone. It confused her that Arizona had the audacity to rat her out when she had been doing the same thing all along. She trusted Arizona, she loved her but this time she had gone too far. She had just exited the elevator when she had noticed something odd. Their front door was slightly ajar.

'Arizona' she called out when she slowly entered the apartment.

'Arizona' she called out again when she had got no response. The apartment appeared empty. She went straight to their bedroom to see if she was hiding away in there. She wasn't. Sophie was confused. Where would she go? She didn't show up at work today so she definitely wasn't at the hospital. She couldn't think of where else she could go.

A sudden realisation occurred to her. Arizona wasn't here. And neither was the heroin. She started searching the apartment hoping she was wrong but deep down knowing that she wasn't. When she couldn't find it her hypothesis was confirmed. Wherever Arizona was gone that heroin was gone with her.

**Callie**

It had been about two hours since Sophie had left when she had made a reappearance in the hospital canteen. Callie had seen her enter from the corner of her eye which surprised her. She was even more surprised when Sophie made her way over to the table in which she was sitting at.

'Whatever you have to say Wallace I don't wanna hear it'

'Arizona'

Callie looked up.

'What about her?'

'How did she seem when you left?'

'I don't know what you're talking about' Callie feigned ignorance.

'Don't lie to me. She was the only one who knew about my…my…'

'Drug addiction' Callie stated loudly. So loud in fact that the whole canteens attention was now solely focused on them. The last thing on Sophie's mind now was Arizona.

'You keep you're voice down' she silently demanded but Callie was having none of it as she stood up raised her voice looking at Sophie but it was clear she was talking to the whole canteen.

'What's wrong Dr. Wallace? Ashamed of your little secret?'

'Don't you dare. You keep your mouth shut' but Callie ignored her.

'What you don't want all your colleges to know what a dirty scheming liar you are?' Callie had now directed her attention to the large audience.

'You see Sophie here is an addict. A drug addict' the few gasps heard around her just spurred her on even more.

'You see Sophie has been taking prescription drugs for at least the last two years at least. And yes she has been taking them whilst performing on the many, many surgeries that she performed during her time here'

Unbeknownst to Callie, the chief and Mark had just now entered the canteen.

'And poor Sophie Wallace got fired today. And how did I find out? Well her girlfriend confessed it to me sobbing her eyes out while grovelling at my feet as she asked for my help. You see Sophie had her lying for her, making up excuses as to why she wasn't in work whilst she was at home no doubt doped out of her mind. That's what she made the woman she was supposed to be in love with do'

'Torres that's enough' it was now that Callie had noticed the extra presence in the form of the chief that had made a sudden appearance at Sophie's side. It was then that she noticed that Mark was now at her side.

'Cal come on that's enough' Mark said quietly in her ear.

Callie took a glance at Sophie who appeared was trembling with anger. She was glad her words had such an effect on her. She scoffed.

'I'm done here anyway. Richard make sure you take out the white trash before you leave'

Both herself and Mark had made it to the canteen door when she heard Sophie speak up which caught both their attention and they turned in her direction.

'She wasn't asking you for help for me you idiot. She was asking you help for herself. You see Arizona, just like me is an addict. Except she's a heroin addict'


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone froze. Nobody knew how to take in what they were just told. Callie broke the silence first.

'What did you just say?' she felt a slight tug on her arm. It was Mark.

'Come on Cal lets go it's obvious she's off her head' but Callie pulled herself out of his grip without breaking her gaze from the auburn haired woman who now seemed unsure of herself.

'No, what did you just say?' Callie again demanded.

'You heard what I said' Sophie responded in a shaky voice. She seemed to be regretting her outburst.

Callie started walking slowly towards Sophie who was doing the opposite, stepping back until she hit the wall.

'No, you repeat what you just said' Callie demanded. 'And you repeat it now'

'It wasn't my fault ok. Sh…..she wanted them. There wasn't anything I could do, I mean I tried to stop her'

By this time Callie had reached Sophie. Also by this time her anger reached a whole new level. She grabbed Sophie by the lapels of her jacket, pulled her off then smashed her against the wall.

'Where is she? Huh? WHERE IS SHE?'

'I..I don't know. She wasn't at home. I haven't seen her since this morning'

'Don't you fucking lie to me. WHERE IS SHE?'

Callie began to repeatedly shove back and forth against the hard, white, canteen wall repeating her question over and over again. She suddenly felt arms pulling her off.

'No get off me. Let me go. LET ME GO!'

'No come on Cal not this way' she noticed that it was Mark's arms that were restraining her.

Sophie seemed to be collecting her breath and composing herself when the chief stepped in front of her.

'My office. Now. You're going to tell us everything'

Webber's glare was not one to be argued against and she did as she was told.

When she got to the office she was joined ten minutes later by Richard, Mark and Callie. Richard spoke up first.

'We are going to ask questions and you are going to answer them. And then you are going to leave this hospital and never come back. Do you understand?'

Sophie just nodded in response, avoiding contact with everyone in the room.

'Where do you want me to start?' she asked.

'At the beginning'

**2 years ago**

'_Good morning Arizona' Sophie whispered to the blonde who was just waking up the morning after she kicked Callie out._

_Arizona was half asleep but woke suddenly when she heard who'¹ voice was greeting her in her and Callie's bed._

'_Sophie what are you doing here?' Arizona questioned then gasped 'you're naked…we're naked' she stated._

'_Wow Arizona you're very observant' Sophie joked._

'_Did we, you know?'_

'_Well ya' Sophie answered 'you don't regret it do you?'_

'_Ammm no of course not Soph don't be silly' Arizona was having trouble remembering for a few moments. Then it all sunk in. Callie. Sophie…the pills._

'_I took something. One of your pills'_

'_Ya you were pretty desperate. You were crying, really badly and you were falling apart. You asked me to take the pain away and I did'_

_Arizona felt sick. _

'_That wasn't the way Sophie. That may be you're thing but it certainly ain't mine' with that Arizona grabbed the sheet and got off the bed wrapping it around herself._

'_Arizona stop being so dramatic' Sophie called after the retreating blonde but she was ignored._

_Four hours later and Arizona came into the on-call room where Sophie was trying to get some sleep. There were tears rolling down her face._

'_She's staying with him. Like actually living with him. I was going to talk to her but they were together, laughing and joking. How can she be laughing?'_

_Sophie immediately got up and comforted her._

'_Shhh babe it's alright. Forget about her. Look let's go back to your place. Hmm? We can take your pain away again. You understand?'_

_Arizona looked up into Sophie's eyes. She nodded._

'_I understand and I trust you. Lets go'_

**Present**

'I guess that's where it really started. I mean she wasn't on them all the time. Just rely when you were mentioned' Sophie explained.

'Don't even try to blame this on me you stupid bitch' Callie spat.

'Well who do you want to blame' Sophie replied.

'I don't know about anyone else but I'm leaning towards blaming the junkie'

'Oh ya its easy to blame me but where were any of ye. Where were her friends?. Callie where were you?'

'She said she didn't want to see me, to speak to me'

'And why do you think that is? You're supposed to be the person who knows her most in the world. She was terrified you'd find out if ye were in regular contact. But you've been in contact with her for how long now? You didn't notice; you hadn't a clue. So how much attention were you paying her all those times you were with her?'

Callie looked fit to attack when Mark interrupted. 'You mentioned her being addicted to heroin. How did it get to that? You don't go from amphetamines to heroin; how does that even happen?'

'She's not addicted to heroin' Sophie replied looking at Mark.

'But you said-'

'I know. Look she's not hooked on it now but she will be and soon; trust me'

It was Callie who spoke next.

'No this is a lie; she's a liar. Come on guys this is Arizona. This is all some sort of sick joke. Arizona would never….not Arizona' Callie pleaded with the two men while shaking her head; she seemed like she was trying to convince herself.

'I may be many things but I promise you all that I am not lying. She is gone and she has taken a stash of heroin with her. If Arizona is not found soon she will be serious trouble; you can take my word on that'

All was silent for a few moments when Callie got up and stormed out of the office. It was a while before Mark decided to go after her.

Mark had followed Callie out of the hospital. He was struggling to keep up with her fast pace. He watched her open her car door but before she got into it he called out to her.

'Callie where are you going!'

She looked back at him 'Where do you think? I'm going to find my wife' with that she got in her car and sped off into the cold darkness that was Seattle.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: It's been a little while ya I know because**** of... life and stuff. Anyway it is officially 10 minutes to Christmas here in Ireland. So a very Happy Christmas to ye all and an amazing 2012!**

**Callie**

Callie had been driving through the streets of Seattle for the past three hours but no look. She looked at Joe's, the close by nightclubs and any back alley she could find but no such look in finding the missing blonde. Callie was starting to get really worried. She had no idea what state Arizona was in when she would find her. And she would find her.

Callie kept looking for a few more hours. By now it was starting to get dark and nobody had seen Arizona since Callie ungraciously rejected her pleas for help that morning. Callie was on the other side of Seattle when she heard her phone ring. Acknowledging the caller she picked up.

'Any luck?' the rough voice of Mark questioned.

'None….Mark?'

'Ya?'

'What if I don't find her?' Callie's voice was on the brink of desperation.

'We'll find her Cal, I promise' Mark reassured her.

'I called her scum'

'What?' Mark was confused at the sudden change in direction of this conversation.

'When I left her this morning. I called her scum. She was begging me for help and I called her scum. She was on her knees for fuck!'

Callie let out her anger and frustration at herself by smashing her fist down on the steering wheel.

'Cal listen to me. Are you listening?'

It was a few moments before Callie calmed down and registered what Mark was saying.

'I'm listening'

'None of this is your fault. Do you hear me?'

'Mark I-'

'No Callie' Mark interrupted 'this isn't your fault ok. You had no idea any of this was going on. If you had would you have turned her away?'

Callie thought about this a while. Of course she wouldn't have turned Arizona away. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

'No' was her simple reply.

'Well then it couldn't possibly be your fault'

'Mark, if anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself' Callie spoke after a few moments of silence.

'I know Cal, I know'

'Where are you?'

'I'm at the hospital I'm about to head back to mine to get cleaned up before I come out and help you look'

'Where is Sophie?'

'She mentioned something about heading back to her place a little while ago'

'I'm gonna go talk to her. She has to have some idea where Arizona might have gone. Meet me there?'

'I'm already on my way'

'I might be a while I'm a bit far out. Do not let that bitch out of your sight until I get there. She's our last hope Mark at finding Arizona'

'No worries Cal, I got this'

'And Mark?'

'Ya?'

'Thank you'

'Anytime Cal. Anytime'

With that Callie hung up and swerved her car around in the direction to the place she once called home.

**Mark**

It was ten minutes after his phone call with Callie that he made it to his apartment block. The door to Arizona'¹ apartment was wide open when he got there. Stepping quietly into the apartment he took in the sight of Sophie hurrying around the apartment shoving stuff into bags. It was a few minutes until she noticed Mark standing in the doorway.

'What do you want?' she snarled 'this is still my apartment get out'

'I don't really see that happening do you?'

Sophie sighed heavily 'Look I told ye everything I know'

'Well Callie don't seem to think so'

'Like I care what she thinks'

'Well I do and you're gonna tell her whatever she wants to know when she gets here'

'Or what?'

'Or I finish what Callie started in the cafeteria you skanky whore'

'What you hit women now?'

'No but I make exceptions for special cases'

On that note Sophie resigned herself to the fact that there was no way she was getting out Seattle without going through another round of questioning. She slowly walked over to and sat on the couch. It was ten minutes before Mark took the seat across from her blocking her exit from the door. She rolled her eyes at this action.

'Arizona hated you, you know?' Sophie spoke after what felt like hours of silence.

'Don't speak about her as if she's dead' Mark snapped.

'She may as well be' she explained herself when Mark shot her a disgusted look 'oh come on she's a blonde haired, blue eyed woman who looks like a twelve year old. She won't last out there in the streets. You have to be hardcore which the exact opposite of what Arizona is. She'll be eaten alive out there. Don't act like you haven't thought about it'

'She won't need to be hardcore because Callie's gonna find her and bring her home'

'Arizona grew up around marines. If she doesn't want to be found she won't'

'What makes you think she doesn't want to be found?'

'She knows she has nobody to help her. There's nothing here for her now that I've dumped her'

'Callie's here'

'Oh the same Callie who kicked her while she was down. I'm the only one she had these last few years. She loves me more than she ever loved Callie'

'Oh well that explains why she's been screwing her the last few weeks then' Mark spoke without thinking.

It was silent for a few moments after Marks statement.

'What did you just say?'

Mark already let the cat out of the bag so he felt no reason to start lying now.

'They were at it behind your back for weeks. They fell back in love. Well not that they ever fell out of it. Callie is twice the woman you'll ever be and Arizona knows it. She never loved you. How could she when Callie's around. Nobody ever really settles for second best'

'You're lying. Arizona is not a cheater. It's not her style. They are just friends'

'You're in denial Wallace. What you suddenly thought they were best friends again out of the blue? Nobody's that gullible'

Sophie couldn't take it anymore. She stood up suddenly from the couch.

'I have to get out of here'

Mark stood up too.

'You aren't going anywhere. Not till Callie gets here'

'The hell I am' with that she stormed past Mark out the apartment door and started to run down the stairs. Mark immediately gave chase. Sophie was out of the apartment block when Mark had finally caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and roughly turned her around.

'Get back in there' he practically growled at her.

'Let go of me Sloan!'

Sophie tried to pull out of Mark's grip but he was too strong.

'Do we have a problem here?'

'Sophie looked up into the eyes of her savior. It was a cop patrolling the streets. He was looking between Sophie and Mark warily with his hand resting on his weapon. Sophie thanked her lucky stars and looked up at Mark who was wearing a stoned expression.

'I don't know Mark; do we?'

Mark looked from Sophie to the cop.

'No…..no officer we don't' he then let go of Sophie and watched as she got into her car and drove off into the darkness the officer all the while standing next to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Callie**

It was twenty minutes after the incident with Mark and Sophie that Callie arrived at what once was Arizona's and her home. She was surprised to see that Mark was alone when he walked through the open door.

'Where's Sophie? Damn it Mark was she not here?'

Mark looked up from his position on the couch. He was wearing guilty expression that Callie knew well.

'Mark?'

'She was here'

Callie was confused. 'Then where is she now?'

'She ah, she left'

'What do you mean she left? I told you to keep her here. You said you would you said that you could do that so why isn't she here?'

Mark stood up from his position on the couch and faced Callie.

'I might have said something to upset her and she got up and legged it; by the time I had caught up with her some cop showed up and basically escorted her out of here'

'Damn it Mark; I ask you one thing and you screw it up'

'I'm sorry Cal. I did try and stop her'

Callie let out a heavy sigh. 'It's ok. Its not your job to fix my mistakes. It was a long shot she was gonna tell us something anyway'

'What did you say to her anyway?' Callie asked her after a few moments of silence

'Sorry?'

'I mean what could you have said to upset her that wasn't already said to her these last few days?' Callie was curious.

'I amm; its no big deal really'

'Then just tell me'

'I told her about you and Arizona screwing behind her back'

Callie looked at Mark in disbelief. 'You did what?'

'What's the big deal I mean Sophie and Arizona are over now anyway'

'What how do you know?'

'Sophie told me she dumped Arizona'

'Oh Christ Mark did ye have anymore meaningful conversations while I was gone'

'Aw cut the crap Callie' Mark was getting pissed off but Callie was so far past that point.

'No you cut the crap Mark! What part of secret do you not understand? I told you that in confidence and I specifically told you not to blab a word of it to anyone. And what do you do? You go and tell the one person that was never supposed to find out about this!'

'Cal I'm so-'

'No Mark I don't wanna hear it. You could have just screwed up any chance I had of finding Arizona soon. Do you realise what that means? Do you realise how crucial it is that we find her soon?'

'Cal you just said it was a long shot getting anything out of Sophie'

'But now we'll never know. And we have you to thank for that'

'Why do you even want to find her that bad?' Mark blurted out of nowhere.

'Did you seriously just say that? She's my wif-'

'Except that she's not Callie; she hasn't been for some time. I mean you're delusional. I mean look where you're standing for Christ's sake. You're standing where your ex-wife has been shacked up with her girlfriend for the last year and a half. She has clearly moved on Callie. She left you. She trusted someone else's word over your own. She treated you like crap the last few years. She made her own decisions. She is a grown woman; she is doctor. She knows what that kind of crap that stuff does to a person but she took it anyway. Why is Sophie getting all the blame? This is Arizona's fault!'

There was a deafening silence after Mark's outburst while Callie took in her best friends words. That silence though was soon broken.

'Get out Mark'

'What?'

'I SAID GET OUT'

'You know what I'm done with this. You can do whatever the hell you want. Maybe you'll find Arizona maybe you won't. Maybe ye'll get back together but I promise you Cal it won't be long before she breaks your heart again. But the difference this time? I won't be here to put you back together. I'm done'

With that Mark stormed out of the apartment leaving Callie to her thoughts. Was Mark right? Was she just setting herself up for more heartbreak? Arizona technically wasn't her wife anymore. She wasn't her responsibility. Arizona did make her own choices. Callie couldn't help but think that if Arizona had taken her word that she didn't cheat on her then none of this would have happened. Mark was right. This was Arizona's fault. Sure Sophie led her astray but it was ultimately up to Arizona that let herself be so. But this was Arizona and she couldn't just abandon her. No matter how much Callie tried to move on from Arizona there was always something pulling her back.

**Sophie **

Sophie had been driving, with no destination in mind, around Seattle for the past hour. She was trying to digest the information that Mark had revealed to her. Arizona had been cheating on her and she hadn't a clue. She practically pushed Arizona towards Callie. It was no wonder Arizona was in such a good lately. She'd been shagging Torres. Sophie felt like an idiot. The fact that Callie had the audacity to come to her for help with finding the missing blonde just angered her even more. Sophie wasn't sure where Arizona would have gone off to hide. But she had an idea.

Pulling her car into a u-turn she drove to the destination she had in mind. It was a run down motel at the edge of the city where she and Arizona had often stayed to get away from the world. Just the two of them. They checked in there any time one of them took things a bit too far and had to get off the radar to avoid suspicion. They would both book a few days off work and go to the motel to ride out the storm that would soon come. She was certain that if Arizona wanted to get away from the world then it would be the motel where she would seek immunity.

It wasn't long before Sophie had arrived at the damp infested dwelling. She got out of her car and headed towards the receptionist.

'Hey Ralph' she greeted the fragile, elderly, balding man behind the counter. She had grown fond of the man during her many stays here.

'Hey Stephanie, it's been a little while since I've seen your face around these parts. How are you?' Arizona and she had never given their real names. Ralph was harmless but they could never be too careful. They were doctors and had reputations to upstand.

'I'm great Ralph. Hey listen Natasha hasn't come around here lately has she?'

'Why yes, yes she did. She only booked a room a couple of hours ago'

'Oh that's great Ralph. Is she up there now?'

'No she stepped out a couple of minutes ago. She said something about heading to the store. She seemed very on edge Stephanie'

'Don't worry Ralph she has nothing to be on edge about. Not yet anyway. She checked into our regular room I take it?'

'Same room every time ye check in Steph'

'Thanks. Hey you have a spare key to that room? She's expecting me but I doubt she left the door open'

'I don't see a problem with that dear'

Ralph fiddled with a large set of keys before seemingly finding the correct one and handed it over to the eager surgeon.

'Thanks a million Ralphie. I'll see ya later' Sophie extended her gratitude.

'Your welcome. You have a good night now' he called after the already retreating woman.

'Oh trust me Ralph I will' she said in an undertone'

Sophie climbed the stairs and got to room seven immediately unlocking it. She took in the stale familiar stench she got whenever she entered this room. She took in the sight of the gear on the side table. She knew Arizona would not be long. She took a seat on the double bed facing the door waiting for the door knob to return signifying Arizona's return.


	18. Chapter 18

**Callie**

Callie had been thinking for well over an hour about her situation. Mark's words rang clearly in her ears. She couldn't help but feel that there was some truth to them.

Arizona did treat her like crap the last few years. Why should Callie help her now after everything Arizona put her through? Callie immediately knew the answer to that question. She loved her. Arizona was the love of her life and there was no denying that. She was certain Arizona loved her too. She saw truth in her Arizona's eyes when she said so.

She sat up from the familiar blue couch in which she remembered spending many happy days with Arizona; from cuddling up on that couch watching movies to other more fun, more adult activities. Callie remembered it all. She looked over to the kitchen stove where she tried multiple times to teach Arizona some of her signature Cuban dishes, each having worse end results then the on before. Something herself and Arizona found great amusement in each time having to resort to take-out. She took in the kitchen island where she and Arizona had friends over for breakfast countless times. She looked at the beige colour on the walls that Callie had finally succumbed to picking after a drunken talk with Mark. Callie moved from the living area to the bedroom both Arizona shared during their time together. She took in the bed. The same bed that she and Arizona both made love together for the first time; and many times after that.

Callie had made her decision. . She had to find her. She had to help her. If Callie was sure of one thing it was that she couldn't do this alone. She would need help; the help of a best friend. She left the apartment and walked directly across the hall to Mark's door. She took a deep breath before knocking. She was waiting for a little while when the door opened to reveal a slightly confused Lexie.

'Hey, what did you do he seems really pissed at you?' she asked in a low voice.

Callie cringed at this comment. 'Ya, I kinda need to talk to him. Mind if I come in?'

'You sure that's a good idea?'

'Lexie'

'Ok ok come in' Lexie opened the door more widely and stepped aside for Callie to enter.

'Thanks' Callie said in passing as she stepped into the apartment. She immediately seen Mark at the kitchen counter downing a glass of what seemed to be scotch. It wasn't long before he noticed the appearance of the Latina.

'Damn it Lex why'd you let her in!' Lexie didn't answer but staed standing at the door with a nervous expression on her face.

'Mark, please' Callie pleaded.

'No Callie. You wanna keep screwing up your life you do that but I'm not gonna sit back and watch you do it. You were broken when she left you the first time and now she's gone again and you wanna what….go after her?'

'What if it was Lexie?'

'What?' this seemed to catch Mark off guard.

'If it was Lexie that needed your help. Would you just abandon her?'

Mark looked over to Lexie who hadn't moved from her position at the door and then back at Callie again.

'Lexie would never treat me the way that Robbins treated you'

'She dumped you and then hopped into bed with Karev the same night. Our stories aren't that different'

'Hey' Lexie complained.

'No offence Grey' Callie countered without taking her eyes off Mark.

'Mark' Callie took a few steps closer to the man in question. 'I need your help to find Arizona. She's my girl. I need her in my life; whether we are together or not she needs to be in it.'

Mark seemed to think this over.

'I love her Mark' Callie added as an afterthought.

Mark looked up and into the brunettes brown pleading eyes.

'Ok' he stated after what seemed like forever to Callie.

'Ok?' she questioned.

'Ok' he confirmed.

A relieved Callie went over and hugged her best friend. 'Thank you Mark'

'Hey don't thank me yet. Let's get to work'

**Sophie**

It hadn't been ten minutes when Sophie seen the door handle slowly turn and the door open. Sophie mentally prepared herself for the appearance of the blonde. When the door opened fully Sophie took in the sight of Arizona Robbins. She was wearing different clothes then she had on this morning and looked surprisingly fresh faced. Arizona looked seemingly healthy to any other person but Sophie. After all it takes an addict to know one and Sophie took in Arizona's dark empty eyes. She had a sudden urge of guilt but that was soon gone when she had remembered what Arizona had done.

Arizona's empty eyes turned to shock when she seen Sophie waiting for her on the bed.

'What are you doing here Sophie? How did you get in?' Arizona demanded.

'Well hello to you too Arizona' Sophie replied sarcastically.

Arizona ignored the comment. 'What are you doing here Sophie?' she demanded once more.

'I want to know the truth. The whole truth Arizona. I want you tell me the whole truth'

'About what about everything'

Arizona paused. 'Well what do you want to know?'

'Well you open that Jack Daniels which I know is in that brown bag you got in your hand then I'll ask the questions'

Arizona did as she was told. She grabbed two glasses from the cupboard beside the bed and poured a generous amount of the brown liquid into both of them and handed one to Sophie. Arizona sat on the bed across from Sophie. After they both took large mouthfuls Sophie began.

'Ok first of all. Did you take anymore of that stuff?' Sophie asked nodding her head towards the bedside cabinet.

Arizona looked over at the brown substance before answering. 'No, no I didn't'

'Are you planning to?'

'I'm not sure'

'Ok…..lets get on to what I really want to know. Were you having an affair with Callie behind my back?'

Arizona looked taken aback at this question. 'How did you…..?'

'Well I'm going to take that as a yes' Sophie took another large swig from her glass. Arizona mimicked that action.

'I'm sorry Soph I really am'

Sophie just nodded her head. 'Did you ever really love me?'

Arizona looked down seemingly ashamed.

'I loved you Sophie I did….but I just don't think I was in love with you' Arizona looked up into Sophie's eyes which held unshed tears.

'It's because of Callie isn't it?' Sophie asked the question not really needing the answer.

'It's always been Callie'

They sat in silence for at fifteen minutes when Sophie spoke again.

'Why haven't you taken anymore?'

'I'm thinking of going back'

'What why? Why would you want to go back there?'

'I want to sort my life out Soph. if I go down this road I just know there isn't any way I'll come back'

'What is there to go back to?'

'My life Sophie. My home, my job….my wife'

Sophie stood up and walked to the window beside the door. She took a few deep breaths to keep in her anger.

'She isn't your wife anymore Arizona'

'Ya I know but I think I can fix it. If I can get home, get clean I'm sure I can fix it. Callie needn't know a thing'

'She knows everything Arizona'

'What? What do you mean she knows everything?'

Sophie turned around to face Arizona.

'There is nothing back there for you Arizona'

'I don't understand'

'Callie confronted me about my drug taking. She told me you told her everything. Thanks for that by the way. She attacked me in the cafeteria in front of everyone. I went home after you had gone and I guess she followed me there. She started shouting again. Mark was there too. When she said that you told her everything I thought you had told her you know, everything. When it came out that you were taking drugs as well she, I don't know she seemed happy or something'

'What?' Arizona asked in disbelief. 'You're lying'

'I'm not Arizona I swear. She and mark shared this smug look. She said that she finally had something on you. Something that would screw up your life the way you screwed up hers. That's when she told me that ye were sleeping together. That she had been screwing you out of some kind of revenge. Think about it Arizona how else would I know this. Mark and her had been planning this all along apparently. I don't know the full story. Then I tried to call you to warn you what was going on. I thought you might have been at work or something'

Arizona sat with her head in her hands trying to process this information. She found it hard to believe that Callie would go so out of her way to hurt her but how else would Sophie know about the two of them; and there was Mark of course. It was always Mark, all their problems came down to him. It was easier to believe knowing he was involved.

'Arizona she told the chief'

Arizona snapped her head up at this.

'He fired me, you too. I'm sure they've been trying to contact you.'

'I left my phone and pager at home'

'Arizona there's nothing back there for you. No job. Callie certainly doesn't want you. She's been manipulating you the whole time'

'Oh God. What am I gong to do Soph?'

'Come with me'

'What?'

'You might not be in love with me but I am head over heels in love with you Arizona Robbins. As soon as you get over Callie I know that you can, that you will feel the same way about me as I do you'

'Where would we go?'

'Let's get married'

'What? Sophie we're not getting married'

Sophie sat down on the bed and took Arizona's hands in hers.

'Why not? I mean it will be the start of a new life together. Just me and you. We'll make it work this time because there will be no distractions'

'I don't know Soph'

'Come on Arizona lets just do this. Let's go to Vegas and just do this. You are all I have inn this world and I am al you have. Let's be together. There is no reason why we have to spend the rest of our lives alone'

'This is crazy'

'Maybe. But that doesn't mean that its not right'

Sophie got off the bed and got down on one knee in front of Arizona. Both laughing while Sophie asked the question one more time.

'Arizona Elizabeth Robbins. Will you marry me?'

Arizona looked deep into Sophie's eyes before answering.

'Yes'


	19. Chapter 19

**Arizona**

"We're getting married?" Sophie questioned as if she couldn't quite believe it.

"We're getting married" Arizona confirmed.

Both girls squealed; perhaps Sophie more enthusiastically then Arizona. Sophie was the only person who she had left. She had long lost contact with her family. They couldn't see Arizona's reasoning with the divorce which led to a large family bust up which resulted in Arizona screaming for them to get out of her life for good. Arizona was quite surprised when they did. Neither parent nor siblings tried to contact her again. She would be lying if she said this didn't bother her but she hid it well just like she hid everything these days. It turned out she had quite an act for lying and covering things up. An act she only recently discovered since her relationship with Sophie. Arizona was the shell of the person she used to be and she knew that but she seemed no way back now. The only way to go now was forward. A new life with just herself and Sophie.

"Come on let's celebrate" Arizona said suggestively when she was driven out of her thoughts.

"And how do you suppose we do that" Sophie responded already climbing on top of Arizona.

Arizona pushed her off gently. "No, not like that"

"Then how?" Sophie asked in a confused voice but also with a hint of annoyance at being rejected by Arizona.

"Well, you know" Arizona answered nodding her head in the direction of the bedside table.

"Well, what happened to the Arizona who didn't want to that anymore? Christ you only said it five minutes ago"

"Aw come on Soph don't be such a nag" she responded dryly "you're not gonna be a nagging wife are you?" she added playfully.

"That I am not" this seemed to convince Sophie as she went over to the bedside table to collect one of the small concealed balls. "I swear Arizona I'm gonna be an amazing wife"

"That you are. Come on don't keep me waiting"

A few moments of silence later and Sophie was still looking the bedside table with a confused expression on her face.

"Arizona there are only eight here. There should be nine"

"What?" Arizona looked up from her position on the bed. "oh…ya….I ummm I dropped one-

"Arizona don't lie. Did you take another one of these?"

Arizona saw no other way out but to just admit the truth.

"Ok fine I did, whatever. God what's the big deal. Sophie don't ruin our engagement night over this over a little harmless fun"

Sophie laughed in response. "Arizona Robbins stop being so callous"

"You gonna fire up that bad boy or am I gonna have to do it myself?"

"No, no I'll do it; anything for my fiancé. How'd you know how to do it anyway?"

"Internet" Arizona responded turning slightly pink at this admission.

Sophie cracked up laughing. "God you are so adorable"

"Shut up" Arizona joked back "you're going to have some too right?"

"I don't know" Sophie seemed hesitant "I haven't really tried it before"

"Come on don't be so boring. We're celebrating"

Sophie stalled. "Well because it's such a special occasion and all"

"That's my girl"

**Callie**

"Oh God Arizona where have you gone?" Callie mumbled to herself while she and Mark searched Arizona's apartment for any clues as to where the blonde would have gone.

"Cal we're not going to find anything here"

"Then what are we supposed to do Mark? I mean I've already all over the place in every street corner to alleyway in Seattle!"

"Well that's where we're going wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've been thinking stereotypical junkie here. Why would Arizona just go straight onto the streets? It makes no sense. She's not broke. She's a doctor she's got money"

"Soooo…..?"

"So we start calling every hotel in the area to see if they have an Arizona Robbins checked in there. She's got to be in one of them"

"Mark you are a genius"

"Hey don't thank me yet" he responded as he picked up a large phone book that was resting on a nearby counter and dropped in onto Callie's hands "lets get calling"

**Sophie**

It was Sophie who stirred first about four hours after the initial injections. She felt nauseous and dizzy. She had realised that she was on the floor without the knowledge of how she got there. She shot up on the bed didn't she? She looked up and saw Arizona still passed out on the bed with her arms and legs outstretched. Sophie crawled to the bathroom before she released all contents to her stomach into the toilet. She stayed in that position being weak and unable to move for the next hour.

"What are you doing in here?" she turned and saw a drowsy looking Arizona standing at the bathroom door.

"I feel like I am going to die"

Arizona let out a weak laugh.

"How are you not puking?"

"I did feel nauseous and dizzy but I never puked any of the times I used it. I guess it has a different effect on everyone" Arizona smiled sympathetically "its worth it though isn't it?"

"What?"

"That feeling you get. I mean it only lasts about twenty minutes but you get this sensation of well-being or happiness accompanied by your body going a bit jelly-like. Your skin heats up and you feel warm inside out and you fidget a lot because you get butterflies and can't keep still"

"Wow you've really put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"No Sophie I'm serious. The effects of drugs are overrated. I mean look at me. I'm fine. Better than fine; I'm happy. When can you say the last time I was genuinely happy" Arizona show her award winning dimple filled smile to support her point.

"Arizona we see kids come in all the time with permanent effects over these king of drugs. I'd hardly say their effects are overrated" Sophie replied while standing up.

"Well those people are addicts. We're not addicted Soph. we can handle it. We can quit anytime we want"

Sophie seemed uncertain.

"I guess so Arizona"

"Well that's settled then. Lets go"

"Go? Go where?"

Arizona walked backwards towards the bedroom while keeping eye contact with Sophie.

"I thought you wanted to marry me Miss Wallace?"

Sophie smirked in return.

"You bet I do; more than anything else in the world. Lets get out of here"

The two doctors grabbed their stuff and left the motel.

"I think we're probably better off taking my car. Nobody will be looking for mine"

Arizona was confused. "Why would anybody be looking for mine?"

Sophie stalled; cursing herself internally for her slip up, racking her brain for a decent excuse. It wasn't long before she thought of one.

"Well I'm not a cop or anything but I'm pretty sure that operating under illegal substances is illegal"

"Oh, I never thought of that. Hang on a second why wouldn't they be looking for you?"

"Well I'm just a resident. Anytime I screw up the attending takes the blame."

"Right of course. Ya, lets take your car"

As they both got into the car Arizona turned to her.

"Well this is gonna be a long drive"

"Well this is going to be a hell of a drive"

"What? Why can't we fly?"

Sophie turned to Arizona in disbelief.

"Arizona you have heroin in your bag. You really think security are gonna be cool with that?"

"Oh right, I forgot. Blonde moment"

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately"

"Shut up" Arizona laughed.

"Unless you want to dump it?" Sophie proposed.

"No, but only because the road trip will be awesome" Arizona said in a perky voice that Sophie hadn't heard in a while.

"Yes" Sophie confirmed Arizona's statement "it will be awesome"

They had been driving all of ten minutes when Arizona had a realization.

"How long will it take to get to Vegas? Like eighteen hours right?"

Sophie let out an already bored groan.

"Oh God ya it is. Why?"

"Well we only have six bundles left. That's only three left for us each"

"What that won't be enough?"

"If we want this trip to be fun then no it won't be. You know where to get more?"

"Ahh ya sure. I put this guy's number in my phone. I'll have him meet us beside Joe's"

"We have to go back that far. Sophie can you just get him to meet us somewhere else"

"Arizona he's a dealer. Not our own personal butler. He's works that area. That's the only place that he's going to sell"

"You don't know anybody else?"

"Arizona where do you think I'm from? The ghetto?"

Arizona let out a long sigh.

"Ok then let's go"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: _Phew! Manchester Utd just clinched that one didnt they?_**

**_Got compared to Jerry Springer in my last chapter. I'm sure it wasn't meant to be taken as a compliment but I thought it was quite funny. Listen guys, I never claimed to be able to write, I have been clear since the beginning of this fanfic that I am not experienced in writing whatsoever. I am doing this purely for fun. Which is what I thought fan fiction was about in the first place._**

_**I'm sure most people reading these fanfics have like me seen every episode of Grey's Anatomy. That means I have seen just as much Callie and Arizona and everybody else. Nobody knows these characters more than anybody else having watched the same amount of episodes. So maybe you don't have websites dedicated to them or talk about them every other day, it doesn't mean you love them any less then the people who do. **_

_**So for some people to say that I don't know the characters of Callie and Arizona; I've seen just as much episodes as you have so I know them just as well as you do. I know I don't have them in character but how can you have Arizona Robbins in character while doing drugs? It makes no sense, its impossible. Guy's it's also fiction which means that I cant possibly destroy her character because it's not being aired on the show, which come to think of it is also fiction.**_

_**I am so sorry for raving so much but I felt I needed to get my point across. The reviews I get regarding the issues I just spoke about are repetitive and borderline abusive. My silence has been broken.**_

**Sophie**

It was a little after two on the morning when they slowly pulled up outside Joe's. Sophie spotted the dealer who she had only come acquainted with the day before leaning against the wall in Joe's alleyway.

"Is that him?" Arizona whispered to Sophie.

"Ya that's him" she replied "and why are you whispering?"

"Well I don't know what to do. I've never been at a deal. So how we gonna play this? Oh what's going to be our safe word?"

Sophie turned to look at Arizona like she had two heads.

"You are kidding me right? Like you are joking?" When Arizona looked back at her with a blank expression Sophie continued. "You know what I think it's best if you just wait in the car"

After dismissing Arizona Sophie got out of the car and headed down the alley. She hadn't got very far when she felt a presence behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she quickly spun around only to see a guilty looking Arizona standing behind her.

"Fuck sake Arizona…..you scared the crap out of me. I told you to stay in the car"

"Well I only come in your vagina I never came out of it"

"Oh nice metaphor Arizona very mature"

"Ye ladies gonna stand there talking all day or are ye gonna buy something?"

Arizona let out a loud yelp and jumped behind Sophie's back at the sudden interruption of a rough voice into their discussion. Both girls had forgotten about the dealer standing not so far away from them.

Sophie sighed in annoyance at Arizona's actions and turned to face the dealer.

"Sorry about that Mick" Sophie apologized "and for her" she nodded her head in the direction of the blonde who was now standing at Sophie's side holding tightly onto her arm.

"It's cool" he said eyeing up the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

Arizona clearly saw this as a sign to speak because that's what she did. She stepped towards the Mick who was easily twice her size, stood up straight and in the roughest voice she could muster up and asked. "You got the merchandise?"

"Oh my God" Sophie just bent her head in embarrassment and shame. She had never seen the blonde like this.

Despite his best efforts the Mick laughed at the blondes antics.

"Ya GI Jane I got the merchandise"

"Well we got the cash. Let's talk business"

"Ariz-" Sophie tried to interrupt but she was cut off.

"No it's cool Soph I got this"

"No Arizona you really don't." she turned her attention to the highly amused man. "Look we'll just take the same as I got the last time"

"Sure thing missy"

"Actually we'll take three of what she got the last time"

"Three Arizona?"

"Well ya between the road trip to Vegas and our honeymoon. It's always good to plan ahead"

"The two of ye are getting married in Vegas? Very original" he joked as he grabbed three small plastic bags from his pocket and threw it in Arizona's hands.

"There ya go Jane; three hundred quid"

Sophie handed the money over quickly before Arizona could cause her further embarrassment.

"Cheers…..and good luck with that one" he added in a low voice.

"Thanks I'll need it" she smirked back.

Sophie and Arizona got back in the car ready for the long drive ahead of them. Before they started their journey the conscience of Sophie needed to ask the blonde a question. She turned to look at her.

"You sure you want to do this Arizona?"

Arizona looked back staring deep into her eyes.

"What will you do if I say no?"

"Then I'll let you out of this car and you'll never have to see me again."

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. It's not like I have a home to go to but I'll figure it out. It will break my heart Arizona if you change your mind now"

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not changing my mind then"

"You're not?"

"No Sophie I'm not. You have nobody else in this world and by the looks of things I haven't really either. Despite everything Soph you are my best friend. After Callie and I couldn't make things work I swore that was it for me. There's no other woman out there that I am going to fall in love with and want to marry. I love Callie Sophie, I always did and I always will no matter she has done and there is no other woman that can come close to her. It's important you know that I can never love anyone the way that I love Callie. I wish I could because my life would be so much easier but I can't. It's out of the realm of possibility and you are the closest I'm going to get to another her. So now I'm going to ask you. I'll marry you if that's what makes you happy but you need all the facts. Do you still want to marry me knowing that I can never love you back the way you love me, the way a wife is supposed to love her wife?"

By now Sophie had tears running down her eyes.

"I can't live without you Arizona" was her choked out reply.

"Then I'll marry you but Sophie you need to say it. I won't do it otherwise. You need to say it Sophie"

It seemed like hours before Arizona got her reply though only minutes had passed.

"I want to marry you Arizona knowing you'll never love me back"

"Then let's do it. Let's get married"

With that Sophie turned on car and sped off in the direction of their new life.

**Callie**

Seconds turned into minutes which soon turned into hours and Callie and Mark were still clueless as to where the missing blonde would have gone. They had tried every hotel in Seattle and ten miles either direction but they had no suck luck. Callie had the idea of checking all the off the radar motels but none had a guest under the name Arizona Robbins.

"Maybe she used a different name?" Callie brainstormed frustrated with the lack of progress they had made.

"Callie she's not James Bond. Even if she did use a different name what could we do about that? Ring every hotel and motel in Washington and ask did a blonde haired blue eyed woman check into your hotel under a false name?" Mark was just as frustrated with their lack of progress.

"Ya I guess so" Callie no had her head in her hands in defeat.

"I'm gonna get a beer you want one?" Mark asked as he stood up from the couch they were both sitting on and headed towards the fridge.

"Amm ya sure" Callie replied while staring at the ground. Something just underneath the coffee table had caught her eye. She bent down to retrieve the object that had caught her attention.

"Do you own this Mark?" Callie asked as Mark came back from the fridge handing Callie a beer. He picked up and inspected the small white card.

"No that's not mine" he replied handing the card back to the curious brunette.

"Well then who's Mick?" she questioned.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Mark replied handing Callie his phone. "Call him"


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I've come to the conclusion that people are going to write offensive reviews to my story (anonymously I might add) unless I write the story exactly the way they want it. That would make it their fic but as it is mine I will write the way I see fit. I'm not saying that I am going to ignore constructive criticism, not by any means. I love reading constructive reviews. _**

**_ TheQueen: You are the probably my favourite reviewer as I can accept everything you say as the truth as you don't seem the type to write bad reviews just because you feel like it. I take the most advice for my story from you as you not only point out my flaws as a writer but give me ideas on how to improve._**

**_Not all reviews are bad and there are nearly the same number of positive as negative and I truly appreciate the people who take time to write to me to ignore all the abusive ones._**

**_ Thanks to everyone for reading,_**

**_Stephanie_**

**Mark**

"What just call him? And say what?" Callie hesitated with the small white card which could hold their first clue still clutched tightly in her hand.

"I don't know see if he knows anything about Arizona I guess. I mean he must do if she has his number"

"Mark I hate to say it but what if he's you know…."

"What? Her dealer?" Mark questioned.

Callie just nodded quietly in response. It was clear she was having doubts about phoning the number terrified that if she screwed up she could lose Arizona forever and it would be her fault. She couldn't have that responsibility on her hands. She couldn't deal with it; it would ultimately tear her apart from the inside out. Mark stood up to the plate whether it cost him his best friend or not.

"I'll call him Callie" he stated after he saw Callie's internal ramblings.

"What Mark I can't let you…."

"I'll call him Callie" Mark interrupted her half hearted rejection.

Mark took the card out of Callie's firm grip and keyed in the number to his phone. Just before he pressed dial Callie spoke.

"You know what this means if you screw up Mark? You know what this means if I lose Arizona forever over your mistake?"

Mark looked up and met her eyes. "I know Callie" He knew what it would mean. Callie would never, could never forgive him.

"I'll try not to blame you but I…."

"I know Callie" Mark interrupted again. Her took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know"

He let go and pressed dial. Just before the phone answered he heard a faint "Thank you" from the brunette sitting nervously beside him.

**Callie**

Callie listened to Marks side of the conversation. She was unable to hear the voice of the mysterious Mick.

"Look I'm just looking for this one girl okay nothing else" Mark said into the receiver in a frustrated voice.

"What's going on?" Callie whispered. The conversation had been going on for about five minutes and Mark seemed to be getting more frustrated.

"He thinks I'm a cop" Mark whispered back.

"Look buddy I'm not a cop"

"Yes I know I'd say that even if I was"

"Look I'm just asking a simple question. Do you know the girl or not?"

"You do?"

At this Callie jumped up out of her seat in shock.

The man at the other end of the phone wasn't done talking yet as Mark seemed very interested in what he was saying. He suddenly made I contact with Callie.

"You've seen her today?"

Callie put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God Mark!" she exclaimed. She was trying not to get her hopes up but they seemed so close now.

"What do you mean you're not saying anymore?" Mark shouted into the phone.

"What? No Mark he has to!" this was the closest they had got to the whereabouts of Arizona and there was no way she could let her slip through her fingers once again.

Mark held a finger up to quieten Callie.

"Right; yes of course"

"Where?"

"Okay give us ten minutes"

With that Mark hung up the phone and got to his feet immediately.

"Okay how much have you got on you?" Mark questioned.

Callie checked her pockets.

"Just a fifty why?"

"Damn that's nowhere near enough. Let's go over to mine I think I have some stashed away for emergencies if not we have to go to an ATM"

"Mark what's going on?"

"He knows who she is. Shit he says he knows where she's heading but he won't tell us without money. He'll tell us everything if we give him a nice amount. We have to meet him in Joe's in ten minutes so we have to hurry lets go"

Callie didn't need telling twice as she followed Mark across to his apartment. They were greeted inside the apartment by a nervous Lexie.

"What's happening did you guys find something?" she questioned.

"We might have someone who knows something but we need money. Do we still have some left in the safe?"

"Amm yes un….under the sink"

"Good" Mark went over to the sink and opened up the press underneath it. He pulled out the small safe and put it on the counter in front of him. He keyed in the combination and opened the mini door and pulled out a large wad of cash and started to count. He pulled out a bunch of notes and put the rest back in the safe for safe keeping and walked back over to Callie who was waiting anxiously at the door.

"There's about a grand here that should be more than enough"

"Okay lets go"

Callie and Mark rushed downstairs and ran across the road over to Joes bar where they pulled the door open. They looked around the bar for Mick.

"He said he'd be sitting at the corner beside the toilets" Mark explained.

"Well that's over here let's go" Callie ordered.

Callie led the way until she suddenly came to a stop. She was looking in the direction of a heavy built man with a black beanie hat on nearly covering his eyes.

"That's got to be him right?" Callie questioned.

"I'd say so. Let's go"

This time Mark led the way and sat in the bench beside the man. Callie chosen seat was a stool directly across from Mark.

"You Mick?" Mark began.

"Who wants to know?" was the only reply they got.

"We spoke on the phone. You're either him or you aren't either way stop wasting time we haven't got" Mark demanded.

"Aye we spoke on the phone. I won't know anything else until my pockets full"

"How much?"

"I don't really sell out my customers so you better make it worth my while. I think I'll be satisfied with about five hundred"

Mark immediately put his hand on his jacket pocket and took out all the cash he had and threw it onto Mick's lap.

"There's a thousand there so you better start talking fast"

"Ha, I like a man with a big wallet. What do yous wanna know?"

"Everything you do?"

Callie stayed quiet this whole time. She didn't like to think of Arizona having any contact with this Irish grease ball but she was listening intently

"Well she only came to me first today. It was the ginger one that came to me first"

"What Sophie?".

"Aye that's the one. Sophie"

"You said on the phone that you knew where Arizona was going" Mark asked.

"Vegas that's where they said anyway"

"Vegas? Why would she go to Vegas?" Mark questioned but he was interrupted by Callie.

"They" she was looking directly at Mick. It was the first time she opened her mouth since they sat down.

"What's that Miss?" he seemed surprised that the brunette had spoke.

"You said they. You said that's where they said they were going"

"Well ya, Blondie and the Ginger"

"Wait, wait a minute" Mark spoke "Sophie was with Arizona?"

"Aye. They both came and bought three bags of dope, said they were going to get hitched in Vegas and then they left that's all I know"

"They're getting married?"

"Look lady what'd I just say. They left hours ago haven't heard from them since don't expect to ever again which is the only reason I told ye what I know ok. I'm outta here" he got up from his seat and left the bar to a stunned Mark and a heart broken Callie.


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: I'm going to stick to my guns and not disable anonymous reviews for two reasons. The first being that not all anon reviewers are the immature ones and there are some anon reviewers who's opinions matter to me and help me with my story. The second reason being if I do disable anon reviews it means that those people have won and have successfully damaged ANY confidence I have which I know they have done to other writers on this site. I have no doubt in my mind that they are the same people who are leaving the same kind of reviews on other writers stories._**

**_It has also been mentioned that I am causing the problems and seem to like the 'drama' in my review section. Well that's just something I'm not going to accept. This problem has being going on for 21 chapters now and I only started to stand up for myself on the 20th chapter. You give bullies an inch they take a mile and I refuse to give them any more inches._**

**Callie**

"Callie"

It had been ten minutes since Mick shared the news of Arizona's plans to elope to Callie and Mark. In that time Callie hadn't spoken or even moved since he left. She just stared ahead at nothing in particular with a mystified look on her face. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Callie say something" Mark pleaded once again. He too was shocked by the news and needed to know Callie's next move. Would they be heading back to his or would they be staying at Joe's for the rest of the night while Callie drank her sorrows away.

While he was thinking this through Callie suddenly rose unexpectedly from her stool.

"Come on lets go" she spoke in a quiet blank voice that was hard to read.

"Where are we going?" Mark asked as he started to follow the brunette who was now leading them out of Joe's.

Callie didn't answer until they got across the street outside to where her T-Bird was loyally positioned where she left it; outside Mark and Arizona's apartment complex.

"Well you heard him didn't you?" she answered looking over at Mark as she opened the driver's seat door before jumping in. "she's gone to Vegas. We're going to Vegas"

Mark immediately hopped in the passenger's seat after Callie.

"Are you mad?"

When she looked at him with a confused expression on her face Mark continued.

"You heard what he said she's doing in Vegas. She's marrying Wallace Callie"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT. YOU DON'T THINK I HEARD WHAT HE SAID!" any emotion Callie had managed to keep inside of her was bursting out suddenly startling Mark at the sudden change in her behaviour.

"Then why are we still doing this?" Marks voice rose an octave as well but was nowhere near the range of Callie's.

"WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO? JUST GIVE UP ON HER?" Callie took a deep breath to compose herself. "We're so close Mark"

"You sure she wants you to find her? You sure she'll come back with you when you do?"

"I don't know but if I don't try I'll never know and that's something I'll regret for the rest of my life"

"But she's getting married Cal"

"Well that just shows that she needs me more than I first. The Arizona I know wouldn't marry Sophie. She wouldn't marry again. She just wouldn't"

"You sure about that?"

"I have to be. Otherwise I what else do I have? I need hope. I have to have the hope that something will turn out right in my life. I need some hope"

Mark looked Callie sympathetically in the eyes.

"Then let's get out of here"

Callie just nodded in reply and started up her car. Mark interrupted before she took off.

"Wait we have to think about this"

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. We know they're driving there"

"How do we know that?"

"Cal they have drugs on them. I can't exactly see them making it on a plane do you?" Mark dismissed her.

"Right. Of course" Callie replied with a hint of embarrassment.

"So how long it is to Las Vegas from here is the question. Do you have any idea?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure. Has to be about twenty hours or something right?"

"You asking me or telling me? Look before we do anything Callie we have to plan this. Let's go back up to mine and figure this out"

"But we're wasting time if we stall"

"We'll be wasting more time later if we don't know what we're doing"

Callie thought about this and figured he was right.

"Alright lets go"

The two got out of the car and raced up to Mark's apartment. When they got there they realised Lexie was gone.

"She's got a shift at 6:00" Mark explained.

"It doesn't matter just go get your laptop"

Mark did as he was told and retrieved his laptop from his room and returned to the coffee table at which Callie had positioned herself across from. He took a seat beside her and started it up.

"Well it says here" he began "that from Seattle to Vegas it's approximately an eighteen hour drive. That's if they don't stop but I can't imagine them stopping when they have two capable drivers"

"How long have they been gone?"

"Well it's 5:30 now and if they left right after they were with Mick like he said then they have around fifteen hours on us"

"Oh God" Callie sighed and dropped her head in her hands "I can't believe that bitch knew where she was the entire time. I'm gonna kill her"

"If I hadn't opened my big mouth.." Mark began.

"If you didn't open your big mouth then we wouldn't have a clue where Arizona was going or if she was even alive. You're not to blame for this. You're not to blame for any of this. I knew Sophie was bad news the second Arizona and she started hanging out. But Arizona had me convinced that I was insane and that there was nothing to worry about. That she wasn't a threat to our relationship. They started hanging out more often and the more they hung out the more jealous I became. And the more jealous I became the more I took it out on Arizona. I was mean and petty and childish but still she wouldn't give on the whole Sophie thing. So I did something that I knew would hurt her in return. I started spending more and more time with you. When she organised something for the two of us to do together I'd say that me and you had plans. I saw it slowly break her bit by bit but all I thought was now she knew what it felt like. She may have wrongly accused me of sleeping with you but I played my part in the cause of the divorce. She can't blame me for sleeping with you but she can blame me for everything else. I was the reason she couldn't trust me. Mark if it's anyone's fault…it's mine"

"So when you and I stayed in that hotel room you…."

"No that was me just not thinking. Bad karma I guess. I'd never have intentionally slept in the same room as you just to make Arizona believe that we had sex. I had no idea she would even find out"

"So why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I was embarrassed and ashamed I guess. If I had treated her the way I should have we'd be still together and she would never have got herself mixed up in drugs. I have to find her even if she doesn't want me to and I have to apologize. She has to know I'm sorry"

Mark didn't reply but started typing into his computer.

"Well you're gonna have that chance" Mark said not five minutes later.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's a flight two hours to Las Vegas Nevada and we're getting on it"


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Sorry it's been a while. School has been hectic :P_  
><strong>

**Arizona**

"Arizona wake up we're here" pushed Arizona gently.

"Arizona" she called more firmly when there wasn't a rise out of the blonde who had been asleep for the past six hours.

Talking loudly seemed to work as Arizona was now stirring.

"We're here babe" Sophie spoke to the blond when she was in full alert.

"We're here? Finally that took forever"

"How would you know? It was me who was driving while you doped yourself up and went to sleep" Sophie complained lightly.

"Well what else was I going to do stuck in a car for nearly eighteen hours straight? And anyway I did offer you some"

"Yes because that wouldn't cause an accident" Sophie countered with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Whatever. So where are we going to stay?"

Sophie seemed to ponder this question.

"Hmmm how about the biggest most expensive hotel we can find?"

"You know what Sophie I find myself agreeing with you" Arizona answered matter of factly. "Oh but something on the strip"

"Whatever ma lady wants ma lady shall receive" Sophie answered in her best impression of a posh sounding English accent. Arizona giggled at this.

Driving up and down the strip both Arizona spotted a hotel that looked like it fit the criteria they had set.

"Oh look at that one Soph" she pointed out a large 47 storey building to her right.

"You want that one? What's it called?"

"Ammm the Mandarin Oriental"

"Let's go then"

Both women entered the large reception area of the Oriental to book their room.

"This place is amazing" Arizona stated while looking around in awe.

"How can I help you ladies" at tall dark haired male receptionist greeted the two women when they got to the counter. Sophie took up the job of answering the male.

"Hey how are you?" she didn't wait for a response before continuing "you see here's the thing. This is a spur of the moment trip so we haven't exactly booked a reservation"

The receptionist looked put off and was about to interrupt but Sophie kept going.

"I know what you're going to say. The chances of us getting a room are very slim but can you cut us a break here. You see we're about to get married. I proposed last night she said yes so here we are today. So I need you to do everything in your power to get us a honeymoon suite for tonight and the rest of the week. Can you do that…." She looked down at his name tag. "Nathan? Can you do that for us?" she asked as she discreetly took a hundred dollar note and placed it across the counter in one of the hotel booklets that were continently placed beside each till. Arizona wondered to herself if that was the reason they were left there.

"So?" Sophie's question brought Arizona out of her thoughts and back to the conversation between the receptionist and her fiancé. She cringed at the word.

"I'll see what I can do" was the reply. Sophie seemed happy at this reply as she began to look excited.

It was a few moments silence except for the noise of Nathan tapping away on his keyboard.

"Okay I've got the honeymoon deluxe suite but that's only available until Friday. I can switch you into another room on that day. Will that work for you guys?"

"That's amazing Nathan we'll take it" Sophie replied.

"Okay that'll be $2,862"

Sophie handed over her credit card to Nathan.

"Okay ladies everything's in order you're staying in room number 304. I'll take you to your room now"

Both women followed Nathan into the elevator and up to the 22nd floor.

"Do you need me to guide you around your room?" Nathan asked when they had reached room 304"

"No thank you Nathan we've got it from here"

"Well this is where I leave you ladies. I hope you have a wonderful stay on behalf of the Mandarin Oriental"

"Thank you" the two girls said in union before they entered their room.

Both girls' jaws dropped at the sight before them. It was a 500 sq ft room with a petal strewn king sized four poster bed placed in the middle of it. Across the room was a mini bar where Arizona immediately headed for. She grabbed two large glasses and grabbed as bottle of Jack Daniels out of the fridge. She poured a healthy amount in each glass and handed the first one to Sophie who had joined her. Both downed the two glasses when Sophie spoke.

"So Miss. Robbins you want to go get married now?"

Arizona hesitated before she spoke.

"How about tomorrow? What's the rush?"

Arizona continued when she saw a hurt look appear on Sophie's face.

"We have the rest of our lives together right?"

This seemed to do Sophie.

"Right"

**Callie**

Both Callie and Mark stepped off at the terminal at McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas, Nevada. Both immediately made their way to the exit only stopping to pick up two tourist booklets of 'Places to Stay While in Vegas'.

"So how are we going to do this Callie?" Mark asked when they left the airport.

"Exactly like we said on the plane. We both rent a separate car and we go to each hotel and ask if an Arizona and Sophie are booked in there. Whoever finds them calls the other before doing anything stupid"

"Cal there are over 140 hotels in this stupid place" Mark complained while looking through his booklet. "There's got to be a way of narrowing this down"

Callie thought this through for a minute before she thought of a solution.

"In the OR Wallace likes the fancy flashy surgeries. It's all about appearance to her. You can be damn sure she'll want the same in her choice of hotels. Start with the five stars and make your way down. That's the best I got Mark"

"Okay so where do we start?"

"I don't know about you but I'm starting at the strip. Arizona's always wanted to stay there. We just….I never had the time. If I know Arizona as well as I think I do, that's where she'd want to stay"


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: I wrote this chapter a different way from my different ones at the request of some of the _****_reviewers who have problems understanding their thoughts. I sometimes forget that people can't read my mind which knows every emotion theses characters in this story hold._**

**_ If this way is better could you tell me please? If it is rubbish well I'm sure there is a certain amount of reviewers that will will have no problem telling me so. (lame attempt of a joke, sorry but I'm tired)_**

**Callie**

It has been around twenty minutes since Mark and I went our separate ways in search of Arizona. In that time I have looked in four of the eleven five star hotels on this strip. I haven't heard any word from Mark so far so I presume he has no luck so far either. I decide to send him a quick text just in case as I pull outside another hotel called the 'Bellagio'.

I get a reply from Mark just as I reached the receptionist desk inside the large flashy over the top hotel which was the kind I was use to growing up in the Torres family. I pull out my phone to read the text.

'_Nothing yet. Went through about three. There are a lot of hotels in Vegas '_

Despite the realisation that Mark is no closer to finding Arizona than I am I let out a small laugh. A laugh that is interrupted by a well groomed receptionist whose name is Laura assuming the name on her shirt is correct.

"Hey Laura" I begin. I learned quite early in life from my father that if you treat every kind of person with respect you get more out of life. What I need right now out of life is information on my missing blonde. "I have a problem and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me out?" I continue in my most polite voice when all I really want to do is grab her computer and check all the bookings she had in the last three hours.

"I would be happy to assist you in any way that I can" Her reply and smile seems rehearsed like she has done it a thousand times and considering her job that idea doesn't seem far fetched.

"You see two of my very close friends have just arrived in Vegas within the last few hours. Not very long after they left one of the girl's fathers suffered a stroke"

"Oh no!" her response had the intended effect so I continued.

"I know. The problem is that these girls left no contact information with them whatsoever. For some reason both their phones are switched off and all we know is that they were planning on staying on The Strip"

Laura must have realised where I was going because a sudden look of realisation was spread across her face. "So you want me to look through our guest list for any recent check-ins?" she questioned.

"That would be amazing. Could you?"

"That wouldn't be a problem. Names?"

I let out a breath of relief. Daddy also told me that if you feel respect isn't going to get you where you need to go then learn to lie your ass off.

"Thank you so much. Their names are Arizona Robbins and Sophie Wallace"

I hold my breath and I feel sudden butterflies in my stomach as I watch Laura begin to furiously tap away on her keyboard.

Its not five minutes when any hopes I had of Arizona being at this hotel are squashed by Laura's next sentence. "I'm sorry but there is no record of an Arizona Robbins or Sophie Wallace at this hotel"

I let out a defeated sigh. "Thank you for your help" Without waiting for a reply I turn and walk towards the exit. I try to comfort myself in the fact that with every wrong hotel I search I am one step closer to finding Arizona but it doesn't help much. When I reach the hotel exit I hear a soft "Miss" which sounds a lot like the voice I had been talking to the last ten minutes. Sure enough when I turn around I see Laura gesturing me over to her discreetly with her hands. Definitely intrigued I do as she wishes and walk back over to her.

When I reach her she speaks in a voice so low that I have to lean towards her to even try and make out what she was saying. "What if I told you that I could search every hotel in this area's gust lists?"

"What you can do that?" Shocked I exclaim in a not so quite indoor voice which draws a few curious glances from other guests and workers in the receptionist area.

"Shhh" Laura whispers frantically. "Nobody can find out about this. We only use this program so we can view the other hotels high profile guests so we can improve and maybe convert them over to our hotel during their next stay in Vegas"

"I don't care why you do it" I interrupt "Can you use it to find out which hotel my friends are staying at?"

"Well if they are checked into a hotel in the area then yes all I'd need to do I type their name into the database and where they are staying should come up. Before I do this I need to express how important it is that you can not tell anybody how you got this information. I'm doing this only because you seem lime a trustworthy person"

"Okay I promise. Please can you do it?"

"Alright I'm trusting you. Arizona Robbins and Sophie Wallace right?"

"Yes" becomes my fast reply. I don't want to get my hopes up but this is the closest I have been to finding Arizona since I found out she had fled. Minutes seem like hours as she quickly taps on each key that brings me closer and closer to seeing Arizona again.

Laura looks up at me with a bright smile on her face and I know that she has what I need.

"A Sophie Wallace and an Arizona Robbins have checked into the 'Mandarin Oriental, Las Vegas' in room 304 a couple of hours ago"

Relief spreads through my body unlike anything I've ever experienced.

"Thank you so much Laura. You have no idea how much this means to me" I gratefully thank her as my voice breaks to the number of emotions I am feeling right now. "Where do I find this hotel?"

"Just leave here and take a left. Its just three hotels down from here. It's a big one you won't miss it"

I thank her one more time and practically run out of the hotel and into my waiting car. I immediately start the engine and begin to drive towards my destination. Its not five minutes later when I stop on the other side of a large hotel with the words 'Mandarin Oriental' wrote on top of the large building.

The feeling that has taken over total control of my body now is nerves. Arizona is in that building. She is so close now but somehow I can't find the courage to get out of the car and make the short trip across the road. Thinking through my next move carefully I take out my phone and type a short text to my best friend who has been there every step of the way.

'_Mandarin Oriental. The Strip. Come now'_


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Short I know but quick question. Would you like Arizona's point of view next chapter or stick to Callie's?_  
><strong>

**Callie**

"Sorry couldn't find the damn place" Mark apologised as he got in the passenger seat of my rented car about twenty minutes after I text him. In that time I had managed to calm myself down and got rid of my nerves. This was Arizona why should I be nervous.

"So this is the hotel?" he asked pointing to the large building across the street.

"Yes. Room 304"

It looked at me like he wanted me to continue but when I didn't he spoke again.

"So are we going in?"

Suddenly all my nerves came rushing back; all the doubts and insecurities I had since we arrived in Vegas. Mark seemed to notice this because he continued.

"She loves you Callie. You know she does. She is just scared and alone which is why she is clinging to Sophie you know that. You do love her don't you?"

"Of course I love her Mark" I never stopped.

"Then we're doing this but we need a plan" I had a plan. I had been thinking of one the whole plane flight to Vegas.

"I have a plan"

"Care to elaborate?"

"We're just going to do what comes naturally to us. We're going to play the cards we're dealt with"

"So the plan is there is no plan?" Mark asked not liking the sound of it at all.

"Exactly"

With that I opened the car door and slammed it behind me before storming across the road to the hotel before I lost my nerve. Mark caught up with me right before I got to the sixth hotel receptionist counter since my short time in Vegas.

"Hey you got any rooms available for tonight Nathan?" I ask as I take a glance at his name tag. The man obviously knows I'm not in the mood for small talk so he immediately starts hacking away on his computer.

"The only rooms available are not the best we ha….."

"I don't care any room will do as long as you give it us me fast" I cut him off. We just need a pass so we can use the elevator to get to Arizona's room.

"Room 94 is available for tonight. How will you be paying?"

"Cash" I turn to Mark expectantly. He immediately fishes a stack green bills out of his front pocket and handing some to Nathan. I grab the room key and head off towards the elevator with not so much as a thank you to the annoyed receptionist. I have no time for pleasantries. Mark joins me in the elevator and presses the button for the floor where it shows Room 304 is located.

As the ding of the elevator signifies its stop the doors open and I race out. I can feel my adrenaline decreasing with every step I get closer to Arizona. After a short period of confusion with being unable to find the room Mark spots the gold plated number 304 on one of the white identical doors. I walk over towards him and replicate his stance in front of the door.

I look to Mark and nod in his direction willing him to make the next room. Then he does. I watch him raise a heavy fist and knock loudly three times on the door. It's not long before we hear footsteps approaching the door. In a last attempt I look at Mark.

"Just do what feels natural" I whisper and he nods in understanding.

The very next second the door is opened slightly with the latch on and the face of what can only be described as a flabbergasted Sophie appears in the small gap in the door. She seems to be frozen still in shock and I also find myself unable to get words out. The only person who doesn't appear to be spooked by our long time coming encounter is Mark who has stepped back from the door. Finally looking away from Sophie I turn to look in Marks direction just in time to see him raising his large foot. Sophie seemed unprepared but jumped aside just in time as Marks foot connected with the door snapping the latch immediately resulting in the door flying open.

Mark and I waste no time in entering the room/

"Hey Sophie" Mark calls before grabbing the auburn haired woman roughly and flinging her out the door and slamming it "Bye Sophie" he throws in for good measure.

I look towards him with a look of disbelief in his face.

"What?" he says defensively "you said do what comes naturally"

I ignore his comment as a feeling of self awareness comes upon me realising exactly where I am; drowning out the noise of Sophie banging on the door demanding re-entry to the room. I sense movement coming from the corner of my eye and towards it. Then I see her. Coming out of what I presume is the bathroom as she is wearing a robe along with wet hair. I take in her appearance and wonder how I have been so stupid not to notice before. Her eyes have lost that magic sparkle that I love so much and look a dull blue. Her skin is paler then I've ever remember it being. These are small things which I'm sure she tried to cover up to avoid suspicion but I should have noticed. If anyone was supposed to notice it should have been me. Despite this she has still looks as beautiful to me as she ever has.

"Calliope?" she looks confused as to my appearance in Vegas in her hotel room. It hurts me that she is so shocked that I would come all the way to Vegas to help her. We may be standing in the same hotel room but it makes me realise just how far apart we really are.

There is movement to my right so I break eye contact to turn in Mark's direction to see him moving towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask him confused.

"You asked me to help you find her. I did that. The rest is up to you" he replies as he opens the door and leaves all the while preventing a furious looking Sophie from getting back into the room.

"Thank you" I whisper quietly making eye contact with my best friend who without him I would still be in Seattle clueless. He gives me a stiff nod and then closes the door.

I then turn my attention to my ex-wife who is still looking at me with shock and confusion in her eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Okay I know it's been a while but I just had a week full of mock exams and I am exhausted but I knew that I should get something up here._  
><strong>

**Arizona's POV**

I'm getting married again is the only thought my mind can process as the water from the shower inside my overpriced hotel room runs down my body. Though the water is warm all I feel is coldness. I can't believe this is what my life has spiralled into. Four years ago my life was what I could only describe as perfect. I had the women of my dreams who I was sure I was going to spend the rest of my life with and was the head of paediatrics at one of the top teaching hospitals in the country. Now I have no job and am about to marry my best friend.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a heavy knock on our hotel room door. Figuring it must be the steak we ordered I step out of the shower and begin to dry myself. Suddenly I hear a massive bang from our room. It gives me a fright and I lose my footing while drying myself and I tumble to the floor. My next thought is Sophie. I quickly gather myself together grabbing a hotel robe from the stall and pulling it around my body. I walk across the bathroom taking a deep breath of encouragement before I turn the door knob and exit the bathroom.

The sight I see before me takes my breath away. Callie is here. In my hotel room. In Vegas. With Mark Sloan. The involuntary gasp I let out must have caught her attention because she's looking at me now. I don't break eye contact with her because I don't seem to be able to. I hear Sophie banging on the door demanding to be let in but I can't seem to even make the effort to move. What the hell is going on?

Callie breaks eye contact with me first as she turns to look at Mark who seems to be leaving. I hear them speak to each other quietly but I can't grasp what they are saying. Mark leaves the room and leaves just Callie and I alone.

"What are you doing here?" I seem to have remembered how to form words with my tongue.

"Arizona" she sighs heavily seeming to be disappointed by my reaction to her presence in my room. I got over my initial shock at seeing her here and now I realize that the emotion which seems to be taking over is anger.

"No, what the hell are you doing here Callie?" I ask her again because she seems to have felt the need to not answer me the first time.

"I just want to talk"

The lame excuse that comes out of her mouth makes me scoff.

"You came all the way to Vegas just to talk? I have nothing to say to you!"

"I love you"

This response took me by surprise.

"Wha-what?" my words seeming have failed me again.

"I love you Arizona. I'm in love with you. I've never stopped loving you"

"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" I ask in a cold tone. My does she always find ways of turning my life upside down.

"You don't have to say anything. That's not why I'm here"

"Then why are you here Callie?" my confusion taking over the anger I felt.

"I told you I need to talk to you. Can I talk to you Arizona?"

Despite my better judgement I nod my head numbly.

"Can we?" she gestures to the couch and I nod again as we make our way over and take a seat. She sits a couple of inches away from me and I wait for her to speak. She seems nervous and it softens me a bit. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"I didn't sleep with Mark during or after our marriage"

"Callie we've been through all this" I begin cutting her off but she does the same in return.

"No Arizona let me finish. When you started hanging out with Sophie more often I began to feel jealous. You laughed off my claims that Sophie looked at you as more of a friend and that just made me angry. The last time I had that suspicion was with George and Izzie. He laughed at me and then hopped into bed with her the same night. And I know that you're not George but once bitten twice shy I guess. I started hanging out with Mark more often because I knew how you would react. I saw the jealously it ignited in you but that just spurred me on even more. I guess it made me feel important you know? It made me feel that I was worth losing. That I meant something."

"Why are you telling me this Callie? What does it matter now?"

"It matters because I hurt you. It matters because I'm sorry. I am so sorry Arizona. I fucked it up. I fucked us up" her voice cracks and I see tears in her eyes. I'm not letting her take the blame for this.

"No Callie. You might have loaded the gun but I pulled the trigger. I should have trusted you. I was your wife I was supposed to trust you and I am sorry for that. I should have known you would never cheat on me. I guess deep down these past few years I knew that but I was just too damn stubborn to admit that I was wrong. That I made a mistake. You didn't fuck us up Callie. We did. It was our fault"

There was a long silence after that but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt normal. Just like when we had a long day at work sitting on our couch too tired for words but just glad to be in each others company. But this wasn't our home and we weren't married anymore.

"How did we end up here Arizona? How did this become our life?"

"I have no idea Calliope"

This left another silence. Only in this silence I noticed that Callie had her eyebrows frowned making the face she always made when she had something on her mind.

"Say it Calliope" I knew she had something to say.

"When did you start?" she finally let out.

"What do you mean?"

"On the drugs Arizona. When did you start on the drugs?"

I let out a gasp. I knew she knew but her talking directly to me about it was different. It suddenly felt disgusting and I felt ashamed. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I took my first pill the night I threw you out"

Callie looked up at me with shock in her eyes. It was quickly replaced with hurt and then with an emotion I knew all too well on Callie. It was anger. She hopped up from the couch.

"So when you were heart broken and fragile that bitch was shoving pills down your throat" it wasn't a question.

"Callie please" I began "don't talk about her that way"

"Arizona you've been a junkie now for over two years over that twisted whore I'll talk about her any damn way I like!" at this I stood up too.

"What did you just call me?" I may have made some wrong decisions but I am not a junkie.

"Well what do you prefer Arizona? Pill popper? Crack head? You know the list of names for you type of people go on"

"I AM NOT AN ADDICT" my anger is back now. How dare she come all the way to Vegas to insult me?

"What the fuck are you talking about Arizona?" she starts looking around the room for something. She seemed to find what she was looking for as she makes a beeline to my bed. When I see my bag on hand bag on the bed I make chase after her but she gets there before me and holds the bag up out of my reach while looking through its contents.

"Well surprise surprise" she calls out sarcastically when she pulls out the contents Sophie and I had bought earlier dropping my handbag on the floor.

"Give it to me Callie" I demand.

"Why should I? I mean Arizona Robbins isn't an addict she doesn't need this"

"Just give me the fucking bag Callie"

"Admit you're an addict" she replies keeping the bag out of my reach.

"I'm not an addict. I can stop anytime I want"

"Well you don't mind if I get rid of this then do you?" she asks.

Not waiting for a reply she makes her way towards the bathroom. Knowing her attention I am right on her tail.

"Give it to me Callie" I demand as she dangles the bag over the toilet.

"No I don't think I will"

She rips open the contents spilling half of the bundles into the toilet bowl. Suddenly I don't know what I am doing as I fly towards Callie. I seem to have taken her by surprise as she topples over hitting her head off the corner of the counter on her way down onto the cold hard floor. I start to quickly pull the loose bundles off the floor. I stick my hand into the toilet water trying to salvage as much as I can when Callie makes her way back up. I look at her with surprise and then regret when I see a deep gash on her forehead. She looks back at me with anger and then disgust when she spots my hand in the toilet bowl. I immediately remove my hand from the water.

"Fucking pathetic" she spits with such venom that I quiver.

"Callie I'm sorry" but my lame apology seems to have fallen on deaf ears as she exits the bathroom. When I stand up and follow her out of the bathroom she is already at the front door. She doesn't take a glance back before she opens it and leaves.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Had a break from school today so here ye go. _  
><strong>

**Callie's POV**

The first thing I see when I leave the hotel room is waiting patiently in the hall with Sophie standing right next to him. It seems she gave in to the fact that she wouldn't be getting into the room with Mark watching her every move.

Mark looks up at my appearance with a look of shock apparent on his face.

"Cal, what happened?"

"Let's go Mark" is my only reply. I can't think right now. Not with what I've just seen. I know I knew but…..that was different. That was not Arizona. I guess I wasn't as ready as I made myself out to be.

"She saw sense I guess?" I hear from beside Mark. That bitch has some nerve. I storm over to her and with as much strength as I have in my right arm I pull it and bring it back forcefully across Sophie's left cheek. The result is immediate as she falls straight to the floor. Now with a split forehead and a throbbing right hand I turn and make my way to the elevator with Mark hot on my heels.

"What the hell happened in there Cal?" Mark asks again inspecting my head "this needs a few stitches" he adds.

"Did you bring your medical kit?" I ask.

"To Vegas? No, it didn't occur to me that once you and Arizona met again you would start beating the crap out of each other"

I didn't respond. I had rehearsed that moment so many times in my head but once I saw her all rational though went out the window. I don't know what I expected to see but it wasn't that. Mark seemed to notice my mood.

"How about we go get that stitched up and then you and I go for a drink?"

"How about we skip the hospital and go straight to the bar" it wasn't a question. It was what was going to happen and Mark agreed.

We left the hotel in search of the closest bar. Small bars were hard to come across in Vegas but Mark somehow managed to find one all the while me keeping quite in the passenger seat. When we got into the bar Mark and I took a seat at the bar.

"Can I get tequila and a water please?" Mark asked the barman.

"A water?" I asked confused

"Well I'm not drinking tonight" he supplied "but you are. You are going to drink as much as you want and tell me all about what happened"

It wasn't until I had knocked back my third tequila shot that I started to talk.

"I've never seen her like that before"

"What do you mean?"

"She was just, she was different" I sighed.

"What happened?"

"I asked her about the drugs and she denied being hooked on them. I just lost it. I found some in her bag and tried to flush them down the toilet but she went mad. She attacked me and then shoved her hand down a toilet while I was bleeding on the floor. What kind of person does that?"

"She's an addict Callie"

"Yeah no shit Mark"

"I'm sorry but what did you expect?" Mark asked and he seems pissed.

"Excuse me?"

He's my friend he is supposed to take my side.

"Callie she's on drugs of course she is not herself. What you expected her to jump into your arms as soon as you got to Vegas and because she didn't you want to leave?"

"Shut up Mark"

He doesn't know what he's talking about. He didn't see her in there.

"No because someone needs to tell you. If you do this Callie if you leave then that's it. It's over. All this searching and planning will be for nothing. Callie if you let her marry Sophie then that's it. You won't have any claim to her. You won't be the wife anymore"

"I haven't been her wife in a very long time Mark"

"Maybe not on paper Callie but you've been her wife. If you leave, she will become Sophie's wife. When Arizona hears the word wife it won't be you she thinks anymore. It will be Wallace. You can't do this Cal, I won't let you"

"You're right" I say simply. And he is. I can't just abandon Arizona. At least not before giving it one last shot. She can't marry Sophie. I won't allow it.

"I am?" he seems unsure. Whether he is unsure that he is right or that I really believe him I don't know but I don't plan on finding out as I take one last shot of dutch courage and stand up abruptly from my seat at the bar.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm going to get Arizona but I'm using a different method" I answer.

**Callie's POV**

"What beating the crap out of each other didn't work as you planned?" I don't know if he is joking but I answer him anyway.

"I'm just gonna make her come with me"

"What do you mean make her?"

"I mean make her. I don't care if I have to drag her from Vegas to Seattle she is coming home with me and there is not a hope in hell she is marrying Sophie"

"Isn't that, like, illegal?" Mark enquires as we exit the bar and enter the rental car him taking the drivers seat. "Like I'm sure that's under the law of kidnapping"

"My confrontation with Arizona just showed me that she isn't in her right frame of mind. I don't know if she carries any sort of feelings for me and you know what it doesn't matter. This isn't about us. This is about her. If I can help her sober up but we're never together again then I'll be fine with that. Even if there is nope for us together, if there is hope for just her then I want to be there every step of the way"

"Even if it breaks you?" Mark asks in a serious tone.

"Even if it breaks me" I confirm. I love Arizona with everything I have. If I can sacrifice my happiness to help her then it's a small price to pay.

We end up outside the hotel about ten minutes later. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before exiting the car and making my way towards the large building with mark by my side. He has been amazing throughout this whole thing with Arizona. He has been there every time I cussed or cried about Arizona and now he is here with me in Vegas. I know for certain that I couldn't have done this without him being there for me every step of the way.

We enter the elevator and Mark presses the floor button. There is complete silence in the short trip in the elevator. Mark seems more nervous than me. We get off the elevator after the soft ding signifies our arrival.

Walking down the corridor I get a feeling. A feeling that is hard to describe but it tells me that something isn't right. That feeling becomes more apparent when we get to Arizona's room and find that the door is still wide open. As we enter the room my feelings are confirmed at the horror of the sight in front of me.

"ARIZONA!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Okay I know. Sorry for the long wait but I have been so busy. Those of you that have done the Leaving Cert know how stressful these exams are and how much pressure are put on us students. Only ten weeks left and it is safe to say that the nerves are kicking in now. Anyway back to the point. I got a PM from Calzonafan123 and so I swore that I would get one out tonight. Enough of my rambling lets just get to the story.**  
><em>

**Callie's POV**

"Arizona" I scream at the sight. The lifeless form of my ex-wife sprawled at an awkward angle on the floor, a bluish tint to her skin; with the woman I hate the most in this world performing CPR on her. Unable to keep m gaze on Arizona I turn my attention to the auburn haired surgeon.

"What the hell happened? Get away from her" I scream but she ignores me and continues pounding down on Arizona's chest. Her lack of response angers me and without thinking I lunge at her catching her off guard. Using her surprise to my advantage I force my weight on her preventing her from being able to move.

"What did you do to her?"

Once she realises that there is no easy escape from my hold she answers me.

"I didn't do anything to her. I came in and she was just lying there, we have to help her so get the fuck off me"

"I don't believe you"

"Like I give a shit what you think" she spits.

Suddenly remembering the blonde in need I scramble off Sophie and turn in the direction of Arizona to find Mark had been continuing off where I forced to stop.

"Did you call an ambulance?" I look back in Sophie's direction to find that she too is standing.

"I-I we can't. I mean they'd call the cops. We'd get arrested" Sophie looks at me pleadingly.

Like she believes that I won't take Arizona to the hospital to save her skin. If the woman I love wasn't dying on the floor beside me right now I'd find the look on Sophie's face hilarious. But Arizona is dying and I don't. Without breaking eye contact with Sophie I reach into my pocket and take out my phone.

When I finish the phone call Sophie's takes a glance towards the door. The only obstacle between Sophie and her escape route is me.

"Don't even think about it" I snarl making it clear to her that I know what she is thinking. She seems to admit defeat and crumbles down onto the nearest couch. I close the door and make my way over to Mark.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Nothing" Mark replies. "The pulse is still there but it's weak"

For the first time since I entered the room I look at Arizona. Really take her in. I'm able define features nobody would notice unless they really paid attention. There is no make up hiding her true appearance. Arizona always looked the most beautiful without make up. Not now. Her dry anaemic looking skin and her chapped lips giving away the damage she was self inflicting on her body.

"Mark" I try again but the words have trouble coming out of my mouth but he seems to hear me anyway.

He looks up and makes eye contact with me before answering "Nothing" and then continued with his actions.

"Oh God" I feel something in my stomach churn and I run to the bathroom before emptying my days contents into the toilet bowl. When my stomach seems to be empty I drop to the cold stone bathroom floor.

How did it get to this? Is this where mine and Arizona's story ends? In a bathroom in Vegas? A bathroom. We are not in a bathroom. I am the one hiding away in a bathroom while my girl slowly loses the fight for her life. I despise my cowardliness.

I slowly get up and make my way back to find everyone on the same positions where I left them; Mark pounding on Arizona's chest and Sophie on looking genuinely distraught at the sight. Maybe she really does in her own twisted way love Arizona. I cannot entertain the thought of her doing all this just to hurt Arizona. Or to hurt me. The thought briefly occurs to me that maybe if I left Arizona and Sophie to it then we wouldn't be in this position but I quickly push that idea aside. No, if Arizona had never met Sophie than we would still be together. Our marriage wasn't the strongest but the love was there; it was the trust we lacked.

I am drawn out of my thoughts by a knocking on the door. I race over to it and allow the paramedics through.

"What did she take?" one of them asked while the other attended to Arizona.

"Heroin" Sophie answers before I get a chance. "she took three doses"

I snap head in Sophie's direction. Three doses? This wasn't an accident.

"Three doses? Why didn't you stop her" I throw in Sophie's direction my tone laced with accusation and disgust.

She seems to take offence to this as she stands and makes her way towards me.

"Maybe I could have if somebody didn't knock me out acting like a thug. If this is anybodies fault its yours. You were the last person she spoke to before she….."

She seems unable to finish her train of thought so I finish it for her.

"Before she tried to kill herself"

"You don't know that. We were happy. Before you showed up, we were happy"

"Arizona was a junkie!"

"At least she was a LIVING junkie!"

My anger and frustration gets the better of me again and I lunge for Sophie. However I never reach my target as I feel a large pair of strong arms around my waist holing me back which I know can only belong to my best friend.

This makes me automatically look in Arizona's direction which I have been trying not to do all night and see her already laid out in the stretcher the paramedics brought with them. It is also then that I hear Mark whisper in my ear whilst still holding me.

"It's alright Cal, we got her heartbeat back. She's back"

Mark and I have sitting on the incommodious hospital waiting room chairs for the past two hours. When Arizona's heart started beating again I was so overcome with relief and the objective of getting to the hospital safely that I forgot all about Sophie and she seemed to vanish without a trace. Probably getting as far away from Vegas as she can before the police catch up with her. They haven't made an appearance yet which is unusual but considering this is Vegas they can't be short of people overdosing.

"Do you think it's my fault?" I ask Mark after a lengthy silence.

"What?

"Arizona overdosing. Do you think it's my fault? I ask him again "be honest"

Mark let out a loud sigh just like he always does when he is about to say something serious. Or something I may not like to hear.

"I think maybe you could have handled things better with Arizona back there. I think taunting her was a bad mistake. You have to stop thinking about Arizona as Arizona and start thinking of her as what she is. An addict Callie. I mean there is no way you would have acted the way you did if it was anyone else. I think for the moment until Arizona is better that you are going to have to switch off your feelings for her"

"How can I…"

"I know its going to be hard Callie, believe me I know that. But you have to face reality and the reality is that you cannot have a relationship with Arizona while she is still using or when she is healing"

"But…"

"But nothing Callie. The only way you are going to be able to help Arizona is if you put some distance between the two of you. Focus on getting her better not your relationship"

I don't have any time to register Marks thoughts when I spot Arizona's doctor making his way towards us. I immediately sand up to meet him halfway.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I quiz as soon as I reach him.

"Everything is fine Dr. Torres. Arizona is fine. She is very lucky. Her heart rate weakened as an immediate result of the excess drugs she was pumping into her body in such a short amount of time. Now we've drained all the harmful toxins and she is sill hooked up to an IV which we'll keep in for the next few hours but overall is very lucky and she is very alive"

It seems like the heavy weight that has been on my shoulders has just been lifted and I feel elated. A foreign smile appears on my face which has not been genuinely present on my face for days.

"Thank you Dr. Jordan. Thank you so much"

"It's my job Dr. Torres but you're welcome all the same" he smiles back at me. "she is still asleep but would you like to see her?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Just one minute"

I turn back to where I was sitting to grab my jacket when I make eye contact with Mark whose presence I didn't notice behind and I suddenly remember his words.

Is he right? Does Arizona's best chance of recovery depend on how much I distance myself from her?


	29. Chapter 29

**Callie's POV**

I sit beside Arizona's bedside my thoughts still churning. Looking at her I can't imagine ever letting out of my sight again. She has yet to gain consciousness though it's been hours since we brought her here. I take another sip from my cold coffee to try and shake my drowsiness away. I don't even know how long it's been since I slept though right now it feels like weeks.

It's been over an hour since I've seen Mark. He told me that he was going to give me space to think before he left me alone with Arizona. Space to make a decision. It's already made so now I'm just delaying the inevitable. Mark is right. I can't pursue a relationship with Arizona when she's in this state. I will be there for her but from a distance. It will be so she won't have any idea of the majority of involvement I will have in her recovery. It's better like that. If the time comes and her mind and body is clear and she makes the decision of whether to give us another go she won't be overcome with guilt and feel compelled to come back to me because I helped to get her clean. If she gets back with me it has to be because she genuinely wants to. It won't work any other way.

"Ca-Callie"

I snap my head up to meet clear blue eyes staring back at me.

"Arizona" I gasp.

I see her struggling to form words so I quickly grab the glass of water on the bedside table and gently place the blue straw to her lips. After she takes a few gulps I place the glass back down and wait for her to speak again.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"You don't remember?"

"I-I remember our fight." She takes a glance at my newly stitched forehead "Callie I'm so sorry"

"Shhh" I soothe as I gently raise my right hand and caress her cheek "its okay. You don't need to apologize, not anymore".

"I just….everything is so screwed up" she chokes out as tears begin to form in her eyes "how did it get like this?"

"I don't know" I tell her and I really don't. I didn't see this coming, neither of us did.

I take my hand down from her cheek enclose her left hand in both of mine.

"Arizona I need to ask you something and its imperative that you tell me the truth. Can you do that?" I begin.

She looks at me confused but she nods her head anyway.

"What happened to you, your overdose. Was it an accident?"

"What are you saying?"

"Was this a suicide attempt Arizona?" I hold her gaze.

"Callie….I-I told you I don't remember. I-I mean I don't think it was. I wouldn't do something like that Calliope, you know me"

"Well I also thought you wouldn't do drugs but here we are" I snap without thinking. Arizona breaks my eye contact and looks down onto the bed in shame.

"I-I'm sorry Arizona. That was low even for me"

"Don't apologize. It's the truth"

I don't respond because we both know that it is true and making little of her problem won't do any of us any good. There are a few moments of silence before Arizona speaks again.

"Where's amm, where's Sophie?"

"She's gone" it's all the information I give her but Arizona keeps digging.

"Where is she?"

Her concern of Wallace annoys me so I decide to give the harsh but accurate truth.

"When you were unconscious on the floor and you weren't breathing, Sophie asked me not to call an ambulance because an ambulance would surely result in the presence of the police. The presence of police would lead to Sophie being arrested for possession of heroin so Sophie decided to leg it to save her own skin, not really giving much thought to you. You could be dead for all she knows but where is she? She's gone Arizona. Don't expect to see her anytime soon"

"Oh" is the only reply I get.

"Yes Arizona, oh" I repeat.

"So what now?" Arizona asks after a few moments intent on changing the flow of this conversation but I have another bombshell for Arizona. One I know she wont appreciate.

"Arizona I called your sister" the shock on her face is clearly visible.

"You called Peta?" she asks like she didn't hear me the first time I said it "I-I don't understand why you would do that to me Callie" she continues when I nod my head in conformation to the news I just broke to her.

Arizona and Peta were never really close. They didn't dislike each other they just lost contact with each other. Arizona and Peta never really had anything in common. Peta was three years older than Arizona and while Arizona excelled in education. Peta never really saw the true value in and left school falling pregnant and settling down and getting married once she hit twenty. It was at that time that Arizona left home for college and both girls got on with their own lives meeting up every few years at a family event and sending each other annual Christmas cards was just about the most contact they had with each other in five years.

"Why would you do that Callie, why would you do that to me?" Arizona asked again panic set in her voice.

"Because you need help Arizona" I answer like it was the most obvious reason in the world. And to me it was. Arizona needs more support than I can give her.

"This is my problem Callie, not my families!" Arizona screamed at me. Well as much as she could in her state.

"Arizona I get it okay" and I really do "you're used to being the bright one in your house. You've always been that way, the most mature. But guess what Arizona? You are human; you make mistakes just as much as the rest of us. Your family won't look down on you for making this one"

"You clearly don't know my family. My father is gonna…I don't even want to imagine what my father will do"

"I haven't told you father Arizona. And I asked Peta not to either"

"What and you think she will listen?" Arizona scoffed.

"I made her promise. It's just her that knows" I reassure her.

"So where is she now?" she asks seeming content that I am telling the truth.

"She's on her way. She should be here pretty soon actually I called her a couple of hours ago. She said she would be on the first plane out. She will be staying at your place until you are better"

"What about Jack and Liam?" she asks of her brother-in-law and nephew.

"I'm not sure but we'll figure it out as time goes on"

"We?" she asks a tinge of what seems like hope in her tone as she takes note of my use of the word. Looking into her eyes it is then that I realise that I cannot stay away from Arizona as much as I had previously planned. I retake her hand in mine.

"We'll get through this together Arizona, I promise" I reply as a plant a soft kiss on her hand that is enclosed in mine.

"Thank you" she says with sincerity in her voice "even after all I put you through, just thank you"

"Don't thank her yet you haven't dealt with me"

Both Arizona and I snap our heads towards the door taking in the blue-eyed blonde-haired woman that could only be Arizona Robbins' sister.


	30. Chapter 30

"Don't thank her yet you haven't dealt with me"

Both Arizona and I snap our heads towards the door taking in the blue-eyed blonde-haired woman that could only be Arizona Robbins' sister.

I immediately stand up and make my way over to greet her but she walks right past me towards Arizona.

"Okay first of all" she starts "give me a hug sis" and she bends down and wraps Arizona in her arms. The look of content in Arizona's face as she responds to the hug just confirms for me that I made the right decision in calling her sister.

Peta then interrupts my thoughts when she turns her attention to me.

"What did the doctors say? Is there anything we need to worry about?"

"Amm, no she was lucky, apart from the obvious she's alright. They just want to keep her in overnight for observation" I explain.

"Well that's not going to happen" she then turns her attention back to her sister "Arizona get ready we're going"

"Wh-what?"

"What?" Arizona and I speak at the same time.

Peta looks from Arizona to me.

"You heard me the first time. We are leaving and we are leaving now" her voice raising an octave.

"But it's recommended that I stay in overnight" Arizona argues.

"I'm sorry but am I not standing in a room with two doctors?" her question must have been rhetorical because she continues "Arizona are you feeling unwell?"

"Well not re.."

"If you were to leave bed do you think you would collapse and die?"

"Well of course not bu…."

"Then the discussion is over. That would be the only possible reason to stay. Arizona I am your big sister so could you for once in your life just get off your high horse you always seem to be attached and do as I say?"

Arizona doesn't seem to need telling a third time as she begins to sit up in bed. She seems to be struggling so I speak up.

"Peta she's too weak. If we just give her one night of rest I think it would be good for he….."

"Answer me this Callie. Why is she 'too weak'?"

I don't miss the sharp tone she used to say my name but I continue anyway.

"Peta you know why"

"I think we all know why but why don't you give us all a refresher, I think some people need reminding"

I take a glance at Arizona who looks more ashamed and embarrassed than I have ever seen her. I take a deep breath before answering her question.

"She had an overdose"

"And how did that happen, Calliope?" I immediately glance up at Peta at the mocking and patronizing use of my full name.

"She injected too much heroin into her system" I see Peta's expression falter for a moment. But just for a moment.

"You see the crucial words in that sentence Callie were 'she' and 'her'". She moves her attention once again from me to Arizona "Nobody did this to you. You are not a victim. Be out of that bed and dressed by the time I get back" she instructs her.

"Callie I need a word" Peta gives me no opportunity to respond and she leaves the room. I chance a glance at Arizona who is now once again struggling to get out of bed. I make my way over to assist her but she stops me.

"Cal, don't I'm fine, just go". I'm not sure whether to do as she says or help her despite it. My next actions are decided when she speaks again." Really Cal, it's best just to do as she says"

Deciding to comply with Arizona's request and turn and walk in the direction Peta wandered off to. It doesn't take me long to find her waiting a short distance down the corridor leaning next to a vending machine. She spots me walking towards her so she straightens herself up and I wait for whatever she has to say. From the vibe I got from her in Arizona's room it won't be great.

"This Sophie Wallace chick where can I find her?"

"I have no idea" I tell her honestly.

"You're lying" It wasn't a question and it caught me off guard. Why would she think that I would protect Sophie?

"Why would I lie? Peta I hate Sophie just as much as I'm sure you do. I'm trying to help Arizona too. I care about her just as muc.."

"No" she cuts me off.

"No what?"

"You have not been helping Arizona Callie if anything you have been making things worse"

"What are you talking abo…"

"Why has Arizona been using drugs Callie?" she questions. The answer is obvious.

"Because Sophie go…."

"Wrong again Callie. Do you think it's a massive coincidence that my sister gets into drugs not long after her wife divorced her?"

"No she divorced me" I state defensively.

"Yeah after you fucked your best friend behind her back"

"No, I didn't"

"Well she phoned me up in tears stating otherwise"

"She was wrong I didn't, I wouldn't"

"Don't you get it Callie, it doesn't matter if you did or not. All that matters is that she thought you did. Arizona was the smart one growing up. I was the independent one, Tim was the brave one, Jason was, well Jason was Jason but Arizona was the smart one Callie. She was the one that we all knew would be the most successful career-wise out of the four of us. She was just someone you look up to. She was almost never wrong and she didn't make stupid mistakes. She was the one that none of us had to worry about. Not until now anyway. Not until she moved here. Not until she met you"

"That's, that's not fair Peta you know me, you came to our wedding. You know I would never intentionally hurt Arizona. I know I'm not blameless. I know I played a massive part in the way she is now. I'll take the blame for that. But I will not accept that us meeting was harmful for her. I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me. We are, I know that we are supposed to be together. I know I screwed up, but both so did she. She just, she's not a weak person but she's weak when it comes to me. I'm not stupid enough not to know that. Because truth be told I'm the same way about her. So if you are trying to push me out then it's not going to work. I missed two years with my wife…"

"She's not your wife anym…"

"I missed two years with my _wife _that I can never get back. I wasn't there to stop her getting involved in this crap but I will be there for her recovery make no doubt about it. So Peta you are, you're either with me or against me. So we either work together for Arizona or we make this situation harder on all three of us. So what is it? Can we do this for Arizona?"

I stick out my hand and wait to see if she will shake it. If what I know about Peta is correct then she will. Backing away like a coward will not earn Peta's respect; you need to stand up to her to get it. My thoughts are confirmed when she reaches her hand forward and takes mine in it.

"Okay Callie. We'll work together. Lets go bring your wife home"


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: Okay it's been a while but I'm back and I'm sorry. But I had this thing called the Leaving Cert. And for all you lucky non Irish readers: THE LEAVING CERT IS HARD! and requires a lot of work and a lot of resting time after them exams are FINALLY over! I hadn't planned on leaving the story this long after the LC but I had my Grad and then I turned 18 and most of all let me tell ye LC English really takes the enjoyment out of writing which takes a while to come back. As a result this chapter was a pain in the ass to write and I realise is probably crap. Anyway enough of my rambling:Try to enjoy!_  
><strong>

**Callie's POV**

I made my way back to Arizona's room with Peta in tow when we bumped into Mark.

"How's she doing?" he asked concerned, I'd almost forgotten he was here.

"Psychically she's fine, but I th…" I began to answer when:

"Who the hell is this?" Peta interrupted with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah sorry Peta, you might have seen him at the wedding but this is Mark Sloan, my best friend" I introduced them formally while Mark politely put out his hand. A gesture Peta didn't seem to appreciate as she refused to return it. She then looked in my direction.

"You're joking right"

"What? Umm no" Why would I be joking?

"Callie tell me you are not seriously bringing the man who broke up your marriage to see my seriously fragile sister right now" she gave me a tone that strangely made me feel slightly ashamed of myself though I have absolutely no reason to. Silence was the only reply I had for Peta. Mark graciously gave me an out.

"Hey I didn't do anything all right. I didn't sleep with her. This wasn't my fault"

"Listen up big guy it doesn't matter if you did or not. What matters is that she thought you did. Right now she's at rock bottom okay, she's a mess, and she's embarrassed. How the hell do you think she's gonna feel when she sees that you, the one person she feels she has to compete with is a much better fit for her wife right now?"

At this point I decide to step in. Mark is not the bad guy in all of this and I'm sick him being treated like it.

"Peta, Mark stays. He is one the reasons, no he's the only reason I found Arizona when I did. I don't know where she'd be right now if it wasn't for him. Actually wait a minute I do, she'd be married again. And there is no way I could have helped her after that. I wouldn't be strong enough"

It was a few moments before Peta spoke again.

"That's cute Callie, really it's adorable but Sloan you have to go. Although it kills me to say it because my sister hates you so I automatically dislike you too, but I am grateful to you for helping my sister but right now, at this moment, she doesn't need you. You know who she needs? Her wife and her sister and judging by the pubes growing out of your chin I'm gonna go ahead and say that you are none of those. You're in the way Sloan, go home. Please don't make me say it again" Peta looked in my direction "I'm already bored of this" she gestured to Mark "You wanna help my sister Callie? Get rid of the extra weight and that's a start. If for some reason you can't do that, don't ever come near me or my sister again"

Without another word Peta stalked off in the direction of Arizona's room.

"Woah" Mark exclaimed.

"I know can you believe her?"

"You're sister-in-law is kind of a bitch Callie"

"Yeah tell me abo…."

"But she's right" Mark cuts me off.

"What? No Mark I meant what I said. Look, I need you"

"No, you don't need me anymore Callie. You asked me to help you find Arizona and I did. We found her. The rest is up to you, and now apparently Peta. You got this Cal"

It doesn't take long for Marks words to sink in and deem them correct.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask, feeling bad that I'm about to abandon my best friend in a foreign state.

Mark's reply was somewhat between a laugh and a shrug.

"Cal I'm in the middle of Vegas. What do you think I'm going to do?" After a moments thought he added "Just for a couple of hours though. I do have to get back to Lexie, she worries"

**Arizona POV**

I'm just about dressed and ready when Peta makes a reappearance in my room. She quietly closes the door behind her and turns to stare at me, her dark blue eyes taking in something much deeper than my appearance.

I suddenly feel about a foot tall as she stares me down seemingly daring me to speak. So I do, or at least I try to.

"Peta..I…" I begin but she interrupts me which I am secretly grateful for because I haven't a clue o what I was about to say.

"Shut up Arizona. Just…..just shut up please"

She seems exhausted, and worse, disappointed. It was always a rare occasion when I got that look growing up. I was a lot but never a disappointment. That role was open for any of my other three siblings to fill. It was mostly Peta or my younger brother Jason who took that role and made it their own. Its wasn't that they were bad kids, they just, didn't really like being told what to do.

It was a while before anyone spoke and the silence was beginning to be deafening so I took it within myself to break it.

"I made a mistake, okay? I mean, I'm only human, I make mistakes. I'm allowed to make mistakes Peta"

"Don't tell me this was a mistake Arizona, I know mistakes okay I've made quite a few of them in my life."

"What like your son?"

It was a low blow and I knew it. I don't honestly know why I said it so I wasn't surprised when I felt my sister's hard palm smack against my face. The result of her slap was already stinging and bringing involuntary tears to my eyes. Through the pain I fought the urge to place my hand upon my swollen right cheek.

"I don't give a crap how shitty your life is you will never speak about my son like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah"

"You leave Liam out of this!"

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry alright. I'm an idiot. I didn't mean what I said about Liam, you know that. I love that kid like he was my own." I pleaded pushing back the tears. I was sick of crying and I refuse to do it anymore.

Peta took a moment to compose herself before she replied.

"I know you do. Its okay Arizona" she paused before she continued "though he isn't so much a kid anymore. He's turning eighteen next month"

"Eighteen? Seriously? Where does the time go?"

"Well time flies when you're having...fun" Peta stalled "or not so much in your case I guess"

"Yeah haven't exactly been having much fun lately" I replied nonchalantly.

"Like hell you haven't hell you've been high most of the time"

I looked at Peta shocked at what she said and she seemed to be surprised as I was. Then suddenly we were laughing. And we couldn't stop. As we laughed all the pain drifted away. Suddenly I was Arizona Robbins again laughing with my sister Peta Robbins. We were children again and all of a sudden all my history with drugs, Sophie and even Callie didn't exist. The thing that scared me was that this feeling wasn't a bad one and I almost wished it was real.


	32. Chapter 32

**Callie POV **

It has been four days since Peta and I brought Arizona back to our, no, her apartment. Peta seemed pleased when Mark didn't show up again at the hospital and that I haven't seen or spoken to him since. Or at least she thinks I haven't. Mark and I have been keeping our lines of communication open through texting. I haven't seen him as I have yet to get back to the hospital. Mark did nothing wrong here. I'm not going to act as if he did.

Arizona has been asleep for the past three hours in her room all the whilst Peta and I have been sitting in uncomfortable silence for two of those. We haven't spoken much since we brought Arizona home and there hasn't really been any real need to. We have had no trouble with Arizona. She has been consistently quite since Vegas, only speaking when spoken to and spending a lot of the time sleeping. So it mostly has been me and Peta in the, you know, uncomfortable silence.

"You mind if I change the channel?" Peta's voice drags me from my thoughts. She is looking at me expectantly from the other end of the red settee Arizona and I picked out on a whim one afternoon when we had planned to go to the mall some new pillows. We ended up bringing home presently the most significant parts of the apartment. Cristina wasn't too pleased but she got over it. The relationship was new and exciting with Arizona back then, it was fun. I miss it.

"Callie, seriously?" The voice of Peta interrupts my trail of thought once again.

"Wh-what happened Peta?" I blurt out.

"What do you mean?" She seems confused and so she should be. So am I. "With Arizona I mean. How did she get like this?"

"I don't know she was with y…" she begins but I interrupt.

"Yeah I know but what do you think happened? How do you think this happened? How did it get this far?" I plead. I need answers or something to go on.

"You really want to know what I think?" she asks with a familiar look on her face. A look I saw just four days ago outside Arizona's hospital room.

"Yeah" I respond. Ready for whatever she has to throw at me.

Peta lets out a heavy sigh before beginning.

"Callie, you can blame that Sophie chick how much you want whatever way you want. Most people would blame her. She had the history of drug use. She introduced Arizona to the drugs. She was her girlfriend."

Peta stops speaking seeming hesitant.

"But you don't see it that way?" I ask

"You were her wife Callie. You should have had her back"

"She didn't want me around her Peta. She divorced me. She ordered me never to speak to her again unless it was work related. What could I have done?"

"Try harder"

Her advice seemed so simple.

"That is easier said than done Peta. You know how stubborn she can get. She has yet to even acknowledge the full extent of just how wrong she got it between me and Mark. She didn't want me near her"

Both our voices started to rise, hers with annoyance, mine with frustration.

"Callie you just said it there. She is stubborn. She is the most stubborn person I know besides our father. She is not going to just come and ask you for help. When she refuses to ask for your help that's when she needs it the most. So you want to know what I believe the reason is of how she got like this Callie. You, you're the reason. But for some reason my sister doesn't see it that way which is the reason, the only reason, that I am going to work with you to get her back to who she was before she met you"

"What's going on?"

I turn in the direction of the new voice and see an exhausted looking Arizona leaning against the bedroom doorframe. My effort of giving her an explanation is squashed by her older sibling.

"Callie and I were just talking Arizona. If we woke you I'm sorry"

I've always wondered how Peta can suddenly change her mood so quickly. Just a minute ago she looked fit to attack me but now she is as calm as I have ever seen her.

"You were arguing" Arizona always did have an act for pointing out the obvious. She has been sleeping a lot lately but she still looks the same dishevelled blonde as she did weeks ago. Should she be looking at least a bit better now? She hasn't been giving us any trouble so she must be at least feeling a little better. I'm not sure. I don't have a lot of experience with drugs.

"About me right?" I'm not sure if it is a rhetorical question because she knew that we were arguing about her or not but I answer her anyway.

"No Ar…"

"Yes" I am cut off by Peta who was had her full attention on Arizona stepping in front of me, ignoring me as if I wasn't in the room.

"We were arguing about you Arizona" she finishes.

Arizona expression crumbles but she seems to be keeping tight on her emotions. She is done with crying. I remember that.

"W-why? I mean why were you arguing? I don't want you to argue" she has retorted her face back to its deadpanned state.

"Arizona this is a hostile situation. It's not always going to be happy days. There are going to be fights and disagreements. There is going to be a lot until you get better. Even after. That's something you are going to have to deal with. We are here working together to help you get better. We're not here to play happy families. That is not the way that this thing is going to work"

Peta has a way with words. A way with Arizona. She just listens to her. Captivated by every word she is saying. I don't have that kind of control over Arizona and I don't want it. I don't want to control her but there is no doubt that it would come into good use at a time like this. I seem to be in the background since Peta has arrived. I mean it is good for Arizona but….it sucks not knowing what to do. It is probably the worst feeling in the world right now. Not feeling useful.

I've only now realised that I have been deep in thought and have once again missed out on sections of what Peta has to say but Peta seems to be in her stride right now and shows no signs of slowing down.

"And another thing this laying in bed all day stops and it stops now. It is obviously not helping you look the same as when we brought you back from the hospital. If we are going to get you back on the right track we are going to have to have rules. Rule number one you are going to be dressed and out of that bed by eight am every morning. That's the time I take my morning jog so you will be joining me…"

I snorted quietly at this. Arizona doesn't jog.

"…Rule number three you don't leave this place without Callie or I with you do you understand? You will eventually be let out on your own but only when you tell one of us where you are going, why you are going and what time you will be back at. You fail to do that and you will be back with Callie and I accompanying you everywhere"

"I'm not a child Peta" Arizona has spoken up for the first time since Peta began her rant.

"Oh really Arizona? Well then stop acting like one. I cant think of anymore rules right now but when I do you will be the first to know"

Peta looks my way for the first time since Arizona interrupted us.

"You agree with all this Callie?" she looks at me expectantly.

Arizona and I catch each other's eyes. She is looking at me, almost pleadingly for me to back her up and deem Petas rules ridiculous. She has a glimmer of hope in her eyes when my expression falters under her look. That is the exact moment I realise what my response will be. I keep eye contact with Arizona.

"Yeah Peta. I agree with everything you said"


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: Okay, I know this is crap I was bored writing this. Also if there is anyone who reads this fic from the East coast in America, stay safe and good luck. Ireland never experiences anything like that it seems terrifying. X_**

**Arizona's POV**

"Arizona if you're not out of that bed and dressed in five minutes make no mistake I will come in there and drag you out"

Petas voice was blaring at the other side of my door. My head is spinning. I needed something. Anything. I drag myself out of bed and make my way to my ageing wardrobe at the other side of my room. As I open the door the old familiar creak prances onto my eardrums as it has done every morning since I moved in here. I pull on the first pair of tracksuit pants I find which happen to be an old pair of Sophie's. I think about her for a moment, wondering where she might be, before I push her out of my mind. I do not want to think about her right now. Peta bangs on the door again.

"I'm up" I shout out to her. "I'll be out in a minute"

As I move towards the door the agitated feeling is back once again. I decide to ignore it as I move closer to my destination; but as my hand reaches the door knob I change my mind. The feeling is too aggravating. I creep back towards my bed and whilst looking over my shoulder to be aware of any sudden intrusions I position my hand between the two pillows in my pillowcase and retrieve a small plastic bag. I sigh with contempt with the reality that I have only four of the minute white pills left. Enough to get me through today but no further. I curse that Sophie and I didn't keep any more handy.

"No, this is a good thing" I say to myself. I'll stop tomorrow. It's not a big deal. Just one more day. Without a second thought I place two of the pills into my mouth and dry swallow; something in which I detest but there is no water in this room and I fear Peta's gaze on me if I go out for a glass. The effect is instantaneous. The agitation wears off slightly. It is bearable but only just. I contemplate taking the last two but yet another knock on the door and the sound of it opening unsettles me. In a panic I shove the plastic bag under my pillow and turn to face my intruder. It was Peta of course.

"Arizona, what's the hold up? Hurry up." she demands in a way I've been accustomed to since I was a child. She doesn't appear to have noticed anything off and I am grateful for this.

I plaster a smile on my face.

"Nothing I'm ready now. It's been a while since I went for a run. This could be good for me".

Peta has a sceptical look on her face.

"Well look who has suddenly changed her tune"

"I've had a lot of time to think"

It's true. I haven't stopped thinking in months.

We make our way to the kitchen where I spot Callie nursing a cup a coffee at the table. Why is she up this early? Our eyes catch each other before she quickly looks away. I have been giving her the cold shoulder after she refused to take my side against Peta. It took me the night to realise just how childish that might have been. If I make small talk she might take it that I'm not pissed anymore.

I grab the coffee pot and grab a mug and pour as I take the seat directly across from Callie, trying to think of something to start some small talk.

"You're up early" Obviously.

Though it doesn't deserve it Callie warrants my statement with an answer, seemingly surprised that I am engaging in conversation with her.

"Uhh yeah, well I'm back at work today"

"Oh" I didn't know this. "You never said" Of course she never told you Arizona you haven't been speaking to her.

"I only really found out yesterday. Chief Webber called last night and told me I was needed back today. That I already took too much time off and my department was going under with my absence"

This makes me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Callie" Her eyes widen.

"God Arizona no. That's not how I meant that to sound"

"Its fine Callie" It really is. Though it seems she doesn't seem to think so.

"No it isn't. Don't ever apologize for something that I chose to do. If I lost my job it would still be worth it. I don't regret what I did and neither should you"

Her words hit me hard and I can't seem to control the guilt stirring inside me, the pills suddenly feeling quite heavy at the pit of my stomach. I turn to Peta who is leaning against the oven with an amused expression on her face. I give her a pleading look. She gets it straight away.

"All right. These legs aren't going to run themselves. Let's get out of here Arizona"

I whisper a thank you in Petas direction as we make our way out the door but not before taking a glance Callie's way in time to see her grimace externally.

"Arizona please" she starts before I interrupt her.

"Callie, really, it's fine, I get it. Good luck with work today" and with that Peta and I are out the door to pursue our morning run.

**Callies POV**

"Torres you're back!"

I take my eyes from my patients chart to the direction of an enthusiastic Mark making his way towards the nurses' station. I didn't have time to tell him about Webbers call last night.

"Yeah the Chief called me called me last night "

"What? I thought the old guy gave you as much time off as you needed?" Mark quizzed seeming confused. I am too.

"Well not anymore. Something changed his mind. He said my department was going under but I've been here for a few hours now and everything is fine. I have a nice stack of paperwork in my office to cover but that was to be expected. Dr. Richards really had everything under control"

I signal Mark to walk with me to the cafeteria and we continue talking.

"So what do you think his deal is?" he questions me.

"I don't know but I'm not looking forward to finding out. He wants me in his office in a few hours" I answer checking my watch for what seems the hundredth time today. This meeting has been plaguing on my mind all day.

"Well that can't be good" I nod in response as we reach the cafeteria. "How is Arizona anyway?"

"I think she'd be doing all right without the extra guilt trips I've been putting on her" I explain as we take our regular seat nearest to the window.

"What do you mean?"

"I told her about Webber wanting me back and that my department was getting messed up because of all the time I've been taking off.."

"And she felt guilty about that" Mark concluded. I nodded in confirmation.

"I don't know Mark. I guess things have just been awkward between us. I just spend my time cleaning and cooking a lot. Though she spends most of her time stuck in that room I can only imagine the state that's in"

"I thought Peta was doing something about that?"

"Yeah she is. She has her out running, taking her out for lunch, shopping with her, she's doing everything she can to get her out in the fresh air. But at the end of it all she still comes back to that crappy, stuffy apartment"

"You can't move her to a temporary location?"

"No, apparently she needs some 'normality in the road to recovery'"

Mark looks at me questionably,

"I've been reading a lot of leaflets"

"So moving isn't an option?"

"Nope" I confirm. It was minutes before either of us spoke again.

"Well, why don't you re-decorate?"

"Re-decorate? Mark where would I even find the time?"

"Well nothing drastic or anything. Just like, move a few chairs around or something. You say she has been stuck in her room? Well that's got to need a clear out or something I don't know"

Thinking it through it is actually not a bad idea. Changing the apartment around a bit is a change but not as drastic as one to cause disruption in her life. No, this was actually a good idea.

"Look you don't have to it's just a suggestion"

Mark mistook my internal monologue for hesitancy.

"No Mark, that is actually a good idea" I look at my watch again. "I have some time now, you want to give me a hand? Arizona is still out with Peta"

"Torres, I am the head of the department of plastic surgery. What makes you think I have time to go help my best friend decorate?"

"Well do you?" Mark was playing me and I knew it.

"Hell yeah I do let's get out of here"


End file.
